AFTERMATH
by Alex-Diesel
Summary: it is COMPLETE. im just posting here, looking for feedback. it's a Dom and Letty fic. Hope ya'll enjoy it. some chapters rated: M!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aftermath  
>Author: Alex_Diesel<br>Disclaimer: None of the characters from Fast and the Furious belong to me, though I wish they did!lol anybody else you see, but don't recognize, is mine!  
>Summary: After TFATF. Alternate universe ending! Letty leaves Leon and the team in Mexico.<br>Parings: Letty/?, Dom/?  
>Feedback: Love it! Can't live without it!<span>

****This is just a little something I wrote 2 years ago to get me back n2 the swing of writing…hope you Goddesses' enjoy. I posted it at another site, so I thought I'd post it here too for whoever hasn't read it. It's already complete so it wont take forever to update but please leave your reviews of what you think about it. I'd appreciate it. THANKS again.****

**Chapter 1**

"I love you Letty." Dom whispered in my ear as he slowly made love to me. I slid my hands across his head feeling his stubble hair. I leaned up, kissing his forehead as he bent down to nip at my collar bone. "Look at me papi," Dom's eyes landed on mine, dark and glossed over. "wassup mami?" I gazed at him deeply. "Dom, don't ever leave me." My needing him so much was my big insecurity, but I knew that he loved me. He kissed me passionately and breathed "never." An hour later we layed in bed side by side still butt naked, my legs on top of his and his hand over my belly. I smiled at Dom and was about to say something when he yelled my name "Letty!" I blinked, startled and thought why is he yelling at me "Letty!" again, with the yelling..i started feeling dizzy and closed my eyes. "Letty!" Wake up baby!" I groaned quietly and open my eyes…my eyelids felt heavy.

Mia was crying on Leon's shoulder and Dom was hovering over me. He had blood on his shirt and I frowned, confused not knowing what was going on. I went to sit up and gasped out in pain. "Oh shit!" I suddenly remembered everything: The truck heist, the shot gun, Vince and my car flipping…and Leon coming back to get me, not Dom.

Dominic sighed and spoke in a gruff and hurried tone. "Stay with me Letty. You gotta get outta here; go to the doctor in Mexico. You and Leon leave now and I'll meet you both in a couple of days." I just sat there for a minute trying to take it all in at once. "Letty, you hear me? Come on, get up." Dom wrapped his arm around me and swoop me up with no effort and walked outside. He stuck me in the car and had this tense look on his face. "Dom…" I choked out and he glanced at me. "yeah?" I silently just watched his eyes…and I saw his hardness suddenly fade a little bit, his shoulders relaxed and he crouched down to my level and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Letty. I know this is my fault. I told you nothing would happen and-," I stuck my hand over his mouth. "No, Dom, no. Not now." I kissed his soft dry lips as I caressed his cheek and he gently squeezed my thigh with his hand. I pulled back an inch and spoke. "Just find Jesse and get to Mexico." He nodded. "Of course Letty. I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise..."

I sat back in the seat, closing my eyes and Dom got up and spoke to Leon for a second and then we were on our way to Mexico. I wondered for awhile whether or not I should've told him I loved him, but he should know I do…always would. Besides, he hadn't said it to me…it had been awhile since he had and I felt like he really meant it: what does that mean? Maybe I'm over analyzing everything; my head was still a little fuzzy. I ended up dozing off after we passed San Diego.

"Letty?" Leon whispered and nudged my shoulder. I looked around and we were in front of a hospital and it was night time. "I don't wanna go to hospital anymore. I'm actually feeling a lot better." Leon rolled his eyes and started to pull me out of the car. "come on girl. You need to be seen." I grabbed my ribs as he helped me out and then half fell into the wheelchair sum lady had for me. We went inside and the lady said she'd get us help as soon as possible.

The next morning I waited outside in a wheelchair for Leon. I had insisted that he go to house and put everything away so I didn't have to. I placed my hand over my tummy, still shocked by the news the doctor had given me. Pregnant…me, Letty, pregnant. I know I always dreamed of having kids but the reality of it happening is a trip. Me? And a baby? And Dom? I couldn't wait to see what he'd think. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Leon's engine down the street. I was quiet the whole drive so when we pulled up to the house Leon asked me what was wrong and I just kinda stared at him and then smiled. "I'm pregnant." 

Alex_diesel-LOVE you Moony!


	2. Chapter 2

Feedback: Love it! Can't live without it!

****This is just a little something I wrote 2 years ago to get me back n2 the swing of writing…hope you Goddesses' enjoy. I posted it at another site, so I thought I'd post it here too for whoever hasn't read it. It's already complete so it wont take forever to update but please leave your reviews of what you think about it. I'd appreciate it. THANKS again.****

  
><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

He gasped and his eyes dropped to my stomach along with his hand. "for real? Even after the accident?" I nodded. "The doctor was just as surprised, but I guess it was meant to be.' He smiled. "I can't believe you and Dom are having offspring! That kid is gonna be so bad." I rolled my eyes getting out the car and going inside. "as long as it's a girl, we'll be okay."

Later that night I was sitting on my new bed, in this new big house. Its quiet here and I can't wait till Dominic is back in my arms. I looked at the bathroom, debating whether to go pee now or wait a little later and then all of a sudden I got this tingling feeling in my bladder and couldn't hold it. I got up slowly holding my bandages and went to the bathroom. Leon came in just as I finished washing my hands. "So how far along are you?"

I sat down beside him and said "10 weeks." He bobbed his head up and down saying "okay okay, so when do you go get an ultra sound and find out what it is and shit like that?" I blinked and laughed. "I don't know yet Dr. Leon. I'll keep you posted." We both chuckled and he hugged me and told me he was gonna be here for me all the way and that Dom was coming in a couple days. I was excited. I had a new home. A baby on the way with the one man I was completely in love with. Life was gonna be alright. I knew I'd miss Cali, but I'd live, plus the racing scene was great in Mexico.

The night Dom and everyone were expected to arrive, Leon and I, were watching TV in the living room when we heard car engines coming up the drive. I looked at Leon and smiled. "They're here!" Leon shouted and got up to go out and meet them but I opted to stay where I was considering I had thrown up everything today and was still a little nauseas. I heard Mia's voice and somebody else I didn't recognize. Mia walked in with a girl about 14 years old. She had curly brown hair, caramel skin and green eyes. She was wearing some Jordan shoes and basketball shorts and a wife beater. I'd never seen her before. Mia was holding a bag and an eern?  
>I sat up, worried and asked what was going on. Mia hugged me and we cried when she told me about Jesse and they said they had his ashes and that Vince was in the hospital and Dom was gonna stay there till he gets out. Then she introduced me to Lilly, there half sister! Apparently after their mom died, Tony hooked up with an ex girlfriend from New York and got her pregnant. But he didn't know about Lilly till she was 5. They had met her once but Lilly and Mia didn't get close till after their father passed away. Mia had called her after the heist and asked her to come out.<p>

"Well it was nice to meet you Lilly," I hugged her and said my goodnights to all of them and went upstairs. Honestly I was too overwhelmed with sadness to socialize. I missed Dominic, Jesse and Vince…I cried a little more when I thought about not ever seeing Jesse again. And I prayed Vince was gonna be okay. I knew Dom would never leave him and its one of the things I admired about him and respected. But I needed him too. I need him now; and like always the team came first. It's always been this way.

Alex_diesel


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed or who's reading! It's greatly appreciated. Much LOVE. **

**Chapter 3 - 10 weeks later**

I pulled my jacket on tighter as I felt the air conditioner kick on as I sat in the dr. office. I was now 5 months but barely showing I had a medium size pudge and I hid it well. I had asked Leon not to say anything because I wanted to tell Dom first. But he never came, so I never told. Vince showed up 2 weeks after Mia and Lilly and said Dom wanted to pick up some things from the house in LA and he'd be right behind him but he didn't show nor did he call. So here I was pregnant and alone in Mexico…just like my father always told me I would be. (Minus Mexico)  
>Dr. Manuel walked in, "hi Ms. Ortiz, so you're doing fine. Baby's heartbeat is strong and everything checks out. Your baby's doing great…would you like to know the sex?" I frowned shaking my head "No." It was probably gonna be a girl anyway…having girls ran in my family and Dom's. I had always dreamed of sharing this experience with him and it was suppose to be a happy moment but I all I wanted to do was cry my eyes out. The Dr shook my hand and said he'd see me in 4 weeks.<p>

On the way back to the house I decided I had to leave. I couldn't stay here anymore...it was too much pain and loneliness. I know Mia, Vince and Leon loved me but it wasn't the same, I needed Dom and that is part of my problem. I can't be miserable around them while everyone is still trying to heal…I'd just make it worse. I walked the beach for awhile and then watched the ocean lost in my thoughts till everyone was asleep. I went inside packed my bags and left, leaving a letter on top of the pillow.

I was driving, not knowing my destination yet…just driving and as the air rushed past me I mentally pictured all the memories going with the wind and away from me- outta sight, outta mind. I ended up in Miami Florida. I loved the water; the cars and the people. I guess I could raise a child here. I spent what money I had left from my cut on a 1 bedroom flat and still had about 5 months of rent but I knew that wouldn't make a dent in all the things I needed buy. I had to find a job and quick.

**2 weeks later**

I started working as a waitress at an Italian restaurant about 2 blocks down from my house and bartending at night at a club across the street…it turned out to be a great situation except when I'd see couples and things that reminded me of the team. I missed them…I missed Dominic. I didn't feel completely myself, but I could make it without Dom; besides he made it perfectly clear he could make it without me. I had to keep telling myself everything would work out and fall into place but I knew it would take some time. Now I'm just looking forward to my baby and making the best of things here.

** 4 Months later –Miami**

I was lying on my couch watching Real World, sweating and feeling as fat as a whale when my doorbell rang. I rubbed my tummy and toyed with the idea of getting up, but averaged in the heat- the time it would take to waddle to the door and waddle back and try to get comfortable again and decided not to answer it. But that damn bell rang four more times and then I heard banging and Tracey, aka Shadow yelled at me. "Open the door Letty! I know you're there Loca." I sighed, reluctantly leaning sideways to get off the couch. When I swung the door open, there stood my only friend with a small suitcase and a bottle of tequila. She was black and Cuban and gorgeous. Every man in Miami wanted a piece of Shadow, but she refuse to be tied down to any man. She was thick in all the right places: Shadow was about a D cup and had an ass that could rival Kim Kardashian. She had long Light brown curly hair, dark caramel skin, and green eyes.

I looked at Tracey dawned in some blue sweats and a tight wife beater, and some blue and white Jordan's. "I hope you aren't planning on moving in." I joked with her about her bags. She had offered to stay until I went into labor so I didn't have to be alone. "And what did you bring tequila over here for. You know I can't drink!" she sucked her teeth and walked inside. "This aint for you loca and you know it. This is for when you drop that baby…Ima need to celebrate my lil niece's arrival!" she gave me a quick hug and patted my stomach. "Hola Angel!"

I smiled and made my way back to the couch. "I appreciate you coming. Thanks. How's work?" she waved a dismissal hand. "Work is work. Everyone sends their love Letty. But you don't have to thank me; you know I wouldn't let you have this baby alone. I know you wish it were Dom…." She trailed off and watched my reaction. I could tell she felt bad for accidently bringing him up. "It's ok Shadow…I wish he were here to see his baby, but that's the only reason…I'm over everything else." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief but left it alone and changed the subject. "So…what are you making me for dinner free Willy?" I laughed and through a water bottle at her. "Shut up! You know you're gonna be twice as big when you have kids just cuz your fucking with me!"

Shadow rolled her eyes and smirked. "I am NEVER having kids…I'm completely fine with being the Auntie to all your children." I shook my head. "Watch…you're gonna find you a man and fall so hard. Next thing you know you're gonna be married, pregnant and barefoot, cooking in the kitchen!" she gasped in fake horror as she filled up a pot with water and put it on the stove. "Dios Mio, don't you dare curse me with that shit…that is not me." I nodded. "Just watch. He could be anywhere." Shadow chuckled. "Unless it's Laz Alonso, it aint happening."

A week went by and I still hadn't had the baby yet. I was due last week and was even more anxious now. I felt like I was never gonna have this baby. I was tired of being pregnant. I just wanted this part to be over. I wanted to see her, see what I and Dom had created. I don't know for sure it's even a girl but…I think it is. But at this point, I didn't care. I just don't want to be fat anymore. And the urinating…my God; It's insane..It's funny how everything on my body grew except my bladder!

I felt a hard kick and grinned. "Owe…that was kinda hard baby. Fine take all the time you need." I joked and right then, just as if some genie had answered my wish, out of nowhere I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my lower abdomen. I double over and groaned. "Oh shit, that's not a kick." I held my breath waiting for the pain to subside and looked over at the clock. Damn, Shadow didn't get off for another hour. I got up to get my cell. I painfully waddled to my room when another contraction hit me like a ton of bricks. This time worse than the first; I couldn't breathe and in the same second, liquid came rushing down my legs and I gasped. "Oh God…don't come_ RIGHT_ now…shit, shit, shit." I dumped my purse and grabbed my cell dialing Shadow immediately.

"Hello, this is Tracey?" I heard Shadows voice and I hissed. "Come over. Baby. NOW!" she screamed and yelled "Madre de Dios! I'm having a baby! I gotta go! Punch my card for me Rico!" I couldn't help but laugh. She was nuts. I loved her though. I don't think I would've made it this far without her. She said she was on her way and I hung up, grunting as another contraction waved over me. I closed my eyes and thought of Dominic. I wished he was here, but I was glad I had Shadow. When we first met I would've never guessed she was gonna end up being my best friend. We had hated each other…for no reason really. We were both waitresses at this popular Italian restaurant: Marcello's. Our tiny feud had been going on since my first day working there. But about a month and half ago, one day it was really busy at Marcello's and we were getting all kinds of reservation calls and To-go orders over the phone. Shadow and I ended up delivering to the same place at the Hotel Grande about 4 blocks down and we got stuck in an elevator together.

Anyway you could imagine what we were in for. No air conditioner, two bitchy egos, a small space, and 3 and half hours. But we ended up just talking and she was actually a cool person. She had told me all about herself: her brother in New York, her cousins in Cali, how she got her nickname Shadow and everything in between. I had told her about the team and Dom and the baby. I just poured my heart out to this stranger, trusted her more than I'd ever trusted anyone in a very long time…and it felt good to let it out. It felt good to not have to hold everything in and bottle it away. It felt good to not have to carry my hurt and to trust someone.

We just slowly started hanging out all the time and before we knew it, we were inseparable. "owe…this is much worse than they said it would be!" I complained out loud as another contraction came. I heard the door open and Shadow ran in and grabbed my bag and her backpack, coming over to me and grabbing my arm to help me up. "Okay. I got everything you ready?" I shot her a crazy look as my contraction slowly came to an end. "Are you fucking kidding me? I been ready…lets go have this baby!" we manage to make it downstairs and we were off to the hospital.

*****  
><em>Alex_Diesel<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed or who's reading! It's greatly appreciated. Much LOVE. **

**CHAPTER 4**

I smiled as I stared at my gorgeous baby boy! He was born April 30th 2:15 am. He weighed 6lbs and 9ounces. He was bright pink, with big light eyes and a mass of curly brown hair. He didn't get Dom's nose but you could tell he was his son. He looked just like a mini Dom, but with my pointy chin. I felt my stomach get butterflies when his hand wrapped around my finger. "You're so tiny papa…" I chuckled as I whispered to him and watched him watch me. I thought about my secret vow to never let another man get to my heart and grinned at the ironic fact that this new man in my life had completely melted it the minute I laid eyes on him. I named my son after his father Dominic Alexander Toretto, Jr.

Shadow was pleased with her nephew to say the least. She called everyone we knew! Bragged to all the nurses how gorgeous he was and the way she was hovering over me and Dom, everyone thought we were a lesbian couple and that was her son too. I swear no one can just be friends these days. After staying a week in the hospital, we were discharged with clean bills of health and sent home. Two weeks after being back at the house, I was struggling. Dom was up being fussy and it was 3 in the morning. Shadow had just left to New York the day before to visit her brother with my persistence that she go, 'get a break'. She had done more than enough and now for the first time it was just me and my son.

He wouldn't stop crying but he wouldn't eat either. I was rubbing my temples thinking…I can't do this! I had to literally slap myself to get it together and went to pick up Dom up when I heard a knock at the door. I peered through the peep hole cautiously and saw the old women, Rosa from downstairs. I swung the door open and she smiled and said hi. "Do you need some help?" I looked around and thought of the time. "I'm sorry if we woke you; he's just a little fussy."

She shook her head "Nonsense mija. Let me help you...can I see him?" I nodded and she came in and washed her hands and took him from me. I watched in amazement as she rocked him and talked to him and he just went right to sleep. "How did you do that?" she laughed. "8 children mija, that's how I did it. It'll come to you too…it's in our blood to be mamas."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "You should get some rest," she said. "I'll come back after I get a few things from downstairs if that's ok with you." I agreed tiredly and layed down on the bed with Jr. next to me and quickly dozed off. I woke up around noon and remembered Dom. "Oh shit!" I turned to see Rosa sitting in the rocking chair in the corner and she was feeding Jr. a bottle. I sighed and thanked her. "you don't need to do this. You don't even know me. If there's somewhere else you need to be…" Rosa cut me off, saying. "I am where I need to be right now mija. Just let someone help you." I smiled softly and she did too, giving me a wink.

**2 Months ago-Mexico**  
><strong>Dom's POV<strong>

I gripped the steering wheel as I stared at the front door, debating whether to go in or turn around. ((oh fuck it)) I got out the car and went up the porch steps and knocked on the door. I heard Vince's voice and Mia swung the door open. I waited nervously to see what she would do and she smiled bright and pulled me into a hug. "Dom! Where have you been?" I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her scent…I had missed my sister. I missed everybody, but mostly Letty. I couldn't wait to see her. I walked inside and hugged V and Leon; I turned around and saw Lilly. "Lilly? What are you doing here? How you been baby sis?" she shrugged and gave me a weak hug and said she'd been alright. We weren't particularly close, but I was determined to change that.

"Where's Letty?" I asked and Leon shook his head and replied gruffly. "she aint here dawg. She left about 5 months ago, but she left this..." he went over to a dresser and pulled out a tan envelope and handed it to me. They all walked out the room and I opened it and read it...

_Everybody,  
>Sorry to leave you like this but I have to. Leaving will never take away the love I have for all of you and one day if Dom comes back, him either. Mia, take care of yourself, V and Leon…my brothers, look out for Mia and Lilly. Tell Dom, I love him, but he broke my heart when he didn't come for me. It is hard to accept that he wanted out that way but I know I can grow to accept it in time…maybe it was for the best though. I've never known anything but Dominic and beings Dom's girl. Maybe it's my turn to go find me…and love me without him. I don't know but I'm praying to make sense of all this soon I just can't do it here. Please don't hate me and don't try to find me. I will contact you guys in a couple weeks when I get settled wherever I end up. LOVE YOU ALL. I'll be okay.<br>Letty_

A tear slip down my face. "Letty," I whispered to myself. I did this. My own selfishness made her leave. I should've just called her and trusted her to understand. Why didn't I call her and tell her I loved her? I'm pathetic that's why…I was wallowing in my own self pity not thinking about anyone but Dominic Toretto and trying to drink myself into oblivion. I wanted to come but I couldn't do it. I was so ashamed; I had gotten Letty hurt, Vince almost lost his arm and Jesse…oh God Jesse! I practically pulled the trigger just as much as Tran. I felt so responsible…sure I didn't know all that was gonna go down like that. But Letty warned me…she asked me not to go through with it and I didn't listen to her…I looked her in her eyes, ignoring her worry and told her about a stupid dream.

I should've listened to her more. And now she's gone and I'll probably never hear her sweet voice again. It's funny, I felt, whenever I did decide to come…she'd be here. Waiting for me; I just expected her to put me first…like she always did. Geez, listen to me. I'm so damn selfish; I never put Letty in the needy category. Never thought I had too. She was always so strong. Next to my mother and sister, she's the strongest woman I know and I respected her for that. I just should've told her more…and maybe she did need me. I don't know, man I really fucked up and now I'm missing the only person that I ever really loved in my life.

Mia came back in the room and sighed. "She said she'd call, but she never did." Mia shook her head in sadness, sniffing and looking straight at me. "I loved her too. She was like a sister to me. And I want you to know that I don't blame you for her leaving Dom; she left us all."

*****  
><em>Alex_Diesel<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed or who's reading! It's greatly appreciated. Much LOVE. **

**CHAPTER 5  
>9 Years later-Miami<br>LETTY'S POV**

I was standing on the third step from the bottom of the stairs, holding a basket of clean laundry as I yelled for Dom to get up. "Dominic! Get up! Get up!" I heard him fall off the bed like he did every morning and then move around for a minute before swinging his door open and emerging. I watched my lanky nine year old son walk to the top off the stairs in his X-men boxers. He had tiny little abs and he was tall for his age, about 5'3" already. I knew he'd pass my messily 5'6" in no time, but for now I'm enjoying being a little taller. Dom rubbed his sleepy eyes, saying. "Damn mom, I'm up, stop yelling." I threw one of his Ed Harley T-shirts at him. "Don't use language like that Dominic." He yanked the shirt off his head and smirked at me, asking. "Why not, you do?"

I was shocked for a minute then rolled my eyes, answering my sons question with a question. "If mommy jumps off a bridge are you going to also?" he laughed at me; called me silly and said no. I grinned and walked up the rest of the stairs to him. "Well there you go. Don't copy everything you hear or see baby. You decided what's wrong or right for you," he listened to me intently and was nodding as I spoke. "And as far as that language, you're too young right now to use it. Alright?" he smiled and answered in a sing-song voice. "Alright mom." I brushed my hand over his marine buzzed cut brown hair and kissed his forehead. "Go get in the shower. Breakfast is in 15 minutes."

I stuck the laundry on my bed and went downstairs to make some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I loved this new place we moved into seven months ago. It was a 2 story, 3 bedroom townhouse and Dominic loved finally having his own room. I couldn't help but chuckle thinking about him. He is a cute boy. All the little girls on our block love him and all the grown women croon over how adorable he is. He is the biggest 'Smart-Alec', but it's always in good fun, he never gets an attitude. He's really a sweet and loving kid. Being raised by me, I made sure he was very in touch with his emotions and talked about how he felt or when he was mad at me or irritated. He always talked it out, never yelled. He had his fathers' demeanor; he prefers to stay quiet and avoid confrontation, even with me, but he definitely had fight in him. If he felt like he was being cornered, he'll fight.

I remember the fight he got into a month ago with some 10 year old boy who was making fun of him because he didn't know his father. And Dom just beat him up. No words, before or after. When I got to the office and asked him if he was okay he said yes but he didn't want to talk about it yet. He never told me though. I found out from the school what had happened but I didn't tell him I knew. I decided sometimes boys' needed their secrets and when he was ready he would let me know. Besides this was only the first time he didn't tell me what was going on so I didn't want to pressure him. That was when the guilt started nagging at me. I couldn't fight the feeling he wanted to meet his dad. And I couldn't help but feel I had stolen all that from him. I didn't really talk about big Dom that much now that he was older, but I think in a couple years he'll be ready to know everything. About the cars, the races and the team; I just hope he doesn't hate me for keeping it from him.

Dom Jr. had a old man's soul and mind even though he was only nine. He understood a lot. And he is so protective of me; what if he ends up blaming me for everything? I don't think I could handle that. I'm sure the team and Dom already hated me, I didn't want my son to also… I was jolted outta my thoughts when I heard Shadow come through the swinging kitchen door.

I scowled at her, pretending to be mad. "I knew I should've locked the front door. Don't you knock anymore?" Shadow shot me a big smile. "Nope," she sniffed. "Mmm…bacon and pancakes- well aren't we in a good mood." She sauntered to the counter and snatched up a piece and took a bite saying. "You know me too well to expect me to knock. That's not how I roll. Besides Loca, I have a key anyway, remember?" we talked for a few more minutes until Dom came in. "I'm starving. G'morning, Aunt Tracey. Mom u cooked pancakes?" Jr. asked in shocked disbelief and I smiled holding up a yellow bottle, "Bisquick- Shake'n'pour," Dom chuckled. "That's sounds more your speed mom." Shadow wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Good morning nephew. So how's basketball?" Dom hugged her back and they talked about his games while his aunt made him and herself a plate.

She was always talking basketball with him. She was such a WOMAN, but such a tomboy at the same time. Just like me. 9 years had passed and she was still as gorgeous as the day I met her, if not prettier. People would never guess she was 30. I still couldn't believe I was 32! I didn't look it either but my body reminds me some days that I'm not as young as I use to be. At times I would forget so much time has passed. I wonder about the team and how they're doing. And Dom…he's 37 now…I wonder if he's married and has kids of his own.

We all ate breakfast and laughed about different kinds of food that people would eat for money. Afterwards Shadow took Dom to school and I cleaned up a little and just as I finished vacuuming I heard her come in the front door. "Wow…you were gone long. Did Dom change schools and I didn't hear about it," I joked with her but Shadow just frowned and put a hand on her hip, sighing. "Letty, we need to talk about our boy." I felt my heart rate speed up a notch. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She sat on the arm rest of the couch. "Jr. told me about a fight he got into last month." I felt a pang of jealousy and tried not to show it. "Oh really," she nodded. "Yah really, why didn't you tell me? I'm practically mommy number 2." I smirked. "I was going to tell you when he decided to tell me what happened. But he never did. Beside Shadow, seriously it's not too big of a deal. He's a little boy, now if he wasn't fighting then I'd be worried. " Even though I was trying to make light of the situation, Shadow wasn't making it easy. She didn't smile back and finished evenly. "…well. He told me why the fight started and then he asked me if I knew his dad…"

*****  
><em>Alex_Diesel<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed or who's reading! Im so glad you all are liking the story! It's greatly appreciated. Much LOVE. **

Character ages:  
>Dom- 37, Letty-32, Shadow (Tracey) 30,Dom jr.-9, Mia-30, Vince-37, Leon-34, Brian-34, Lilly-23, Alex-5, Olivia-26, Nina-27<p>

**Chapter 6- Mexico (M)  
>Dom's POV<strong>****

I was parked on the beach; laying on the hood of my brown '67 Shelby mustang, enjoying the sun beating down on my bare chest and anxiously waiting for the cool breeze that rushed by every two minutes. I tilted my shades down to see my girlfriend Olivia running up to me from the water. She looked great. She had long straight brown hair about more than halfway down her back; curvy hips, nice breast, beautiful soft caramel skin, dark eyes, and a hot pink bikini on: she was a catch for any man….

"Hey baby. You're really not gonna come swim with me?" she pouted at me when I crossed my arms and then she bent over and rested her head over my lap. Olivia grinned up at me, so I grinned back and she begged. "Please?" I hated when she did that, I said. "No." sharply and she stood up and rolled her eyes. "I swear sometimes you are such a jerk Dominic." I sighed, shaking my head. "Can we not do this today? It's not you, I've had a hard week and I just need some peace and quiet. That's why I came out here, not to swim…aight? So stop taking it so damn personal."

Olivia shrugged and hopped on the hood next to me. "Whatever Dominic, that's not a reason to be so mean. You're a prick, but I know that and you know that and I still love you." She gave me a devilish smirk and rubbed my chest. "Plus you are the fucking man in the sac!" she giggled and I smirked squeezing her thigh lightly; working my fingers up her warm flesh…massaging all the way to her pussy. I softly petted her, feeling the heat of her against my hand. I slid two fingers inside her bikini bottom and pushed them inside her hard. She yelped out in pleasure and moaned smiling seductively at me as she started stroking my cock through my Nike basketball shorts. I clinched my jaw, involuntarily lifting my hips with every stroke.

I pulled my fingers outta her and grabbed her breast roughly and started to pinch her nipple. Olivia leaned in to kiss me. I bit her bottom lip hard and licked the damaged area and pulled away. She opened her eyes and frowned. "Why'd you stop?" I moved her hand away and got off the hood turning around and grabbing her hips. "I'm not stopping," I pulled her to the edge of the hood and grabbed the fabric over her crotch, moving it aside but leaving her bottoms on. I pulled my dick out and just rammed right inside her. She yelled out and pulled me closer, sinking her teeth into my shoulder. I grimaced a little at the hard bite and just pumped harder in and out of her. I came, outta breath and dripping with sweat. I looked down at Olivia. Her eyes were low and she was sweating on her top lip. I bent and licked its salty wetness, enjoying the taste and kissed her nose.

I could feel her smile and she whispered "I love you." I froze for a second and pulled outta her and my shorts up. I scratched the top of my head feeling my stubble hair and dragged my hand over my face, not knowing what to say. "We should get back to the house. Mia's gonna be there any minute." Olivia pushed me further back growling under her breath and then got in the car. I rolled my eyes; I knew she was gonna be on some shit when we got back to the crib. I swear our happy moments are constantly back and forth. She gets so elated and then ruins it by saying she loves me, forcing me to shut her down. She knows better than to do it. Yet she takes the risk and puts herself out there. I see it and it touches me a little to know she loves me so much, but not enough. And I can't love her. And I don't really want to. She bitches every time the LOVE issue comes up, but like I said, I've told her too many times how it was. I cared about her. She knew that. And she also knows there is part of me I can't give that to her.

We met 5 years ago; I had done a couple of jobs for this Columbian drug lord, Emanuel "spider" Sanchez, who happened to be her father. In any case, she was sprung on me and just kept hanging around more and more. It took me two years to finally start paying her some attention. I started fucking with her and we've been doing just that for 3 years, so out of respect, I finally started calling her my girl but she'd never have my heart. Things were so different with her. She was very different than Letty. A part of me loved that and hated it at the same time.

Sex was always rough with her too. I tried going slow with her one night…it was her birthday. I had taken her out to dinner, bought her some earrings and took her back to my place. I had planed making love to her slowly, gently….but I couldn't. Every time I had looked at her face: I'd seen Letty staring back at me. It fucked me up, so then I just started getting rough with her…pumping the images away. It was like the soft side of me died when Letty left. There was nothing soft in me…without her.

Honestly, I never would've guessed I'd be in this situation at all. I always thought Letty would come back. I waited 4 years for her, but she never came and she never called. I had cried more than a grown man should ever during those 4 years and then I finally reached the "mad as hell" stage. As bad I was to Letty sometimes, I don't feel like I deserved to be left like that. I mean, I understand she was hurt because it took me so long time to come to Mexico, but leaving like she did wasn't right either. I wanted to hate her for it forever, but I couldn't. I wanted to own my heart and give it to whoever I pleased, but I didn't; my heart would always belong to Letty. And if she ever wanted it again, she need only ask.

~~~~~~~~

When we got back to the house Olivia jumped out the car slamming my door. I finished parking, turned the ignition off, got out and yelled at her retreating form. "Ey, I don't care how much attitude you got right now, don't be slamming my doors you hear me?" she looked over her shoulder and yelled back. "ALRIGHT!" then she went inside the house. I shook my head and went in after her. I walked in and saw Brian sitting on the couch with his son, Alex. Alex was 5 and I swear he was the coolest nephew an uncle could have. I remember when Mia had him, I'd never seen her so happy in my life. Mia and Brian had been married for 7 years now. I overheard them last night after dinner talking about having another baby. It had made me real jealous, because I had always envisioned me and Letty having kids before everybody else and now I'm the one without. But of course I never said anything. I never told anyone that I missed Letty more than air and that I'd give my life just to hold her one more time.

I sat down across from them and put my hand up to Alex. "Can I get a high five big man?" he laughed and slapped my hand as hard as he could and I winced pretending to be in pain. "Man, you get stronger and stronger every day." He smiled in satisfaction and looked at his dad. "See daddy?" Brian chuckled and rubbed at his sons' hair. Alex looked just like Brian, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, sun-kissed skin and a bright white smile; He was a sweet kid.

"So Brian, what time does Mia get off?" she was a doctor at the local hospital. He glanced at his watched and shrugged. "She was supposed to be here 40 minutes ago. Can you believe she still had to work on her birthday? But thanks again for letting us do the BBQ here so last minute." I nodded. "Of course man, it's my baby sister...plus how many times do you turn 30?" Brian bobbed his head then went back to watching TV. I still couldn't believe Mia was 30.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I tugged it out to see a missed call from Lilly. It's been almost a year since I seen her last. She was finishing her senior year at UCLA in California, but her spring break should be coming up in a week, I think. "Brian when did Mia say Lilly was coming out here?" He paused and thought about it. "I think in two weeks man. At least that's what I overheard Mia saying," I nodded to myself. It'd be good to see her. I'm glad we had worked all our shit out and we were pretty close now…she calls me often and tells me about school and the guys…she had this one basketball player chasing after her last year. I hope she never hooked up with him.

"HEY HEY!" we turned to see Leon walk in with his wife Nina. She was about 5'6", coco-brown skin, blue eyes with black hair. She was Italian and black. Leon had met her when she came out for her spring break. We were at one of the many beach parties that were happening that week and V had bet Leon that he couldn't get her to talk to him, considering she was one of the hottest chicks there. But it turned out whatever Leon was slinging, Nina was buying, cuz they hooked up before she went back to New York and the next thing we knew they were dating long distance her senior year, then Nina graduated from NYU and moved out here to be with him. We were all surprised to say the least, we hadn't thought they were that serious…it was supposed to be a bet and then Leon ended up falling in love with the girl and marrying her. Which is cool too I guess. Grab happiness when you can.

That was 3 years ago, now they're expecting their first baby in the fall. I had to admit, I was jealous of EVERYONE around me, even Vince. He was still single but he didn't seem to mind. I got off the couch and walked towards them. Nina threw a bag of white and blue balloons at me and Leon dropped two 12-pack cases of corona on the table. "Damn that's heavy. So what time is Mia getting here?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I just got here myself but I'm sure we'll be ready before she walks in the door." I turned my attention to Nina and hugged her tight and then patted her little bump. "You look great. How you feeling these days Nina?" she smiled and placed her hand over her belly. "Awe, thank you Dominic, I'm feeling great too, actually. Mia said this is the glow period. I'll be 16 weeks tomorrow." I grinned and hugged her again before releasing her. I looked back at Leon and we pounded fist. "I'm excited for you man. Really, it's about time too. You guys were taking forever to give me another niece or nephew." Leon laughed and started pointing a finger at his wife. "Blame her; I wanted a baby a long time ago!" Nina smacked his arm and Leon wrapped her in his, kissing her forehead.

Nina looked at me and said. "I just wanted my husband to myself for awhile before having a baby. Is that such a crime?" I shook my head grinning and then thought of Letty. My grin faded a little and I glanced at the hardwood floor and answered quietly, "No. No it's not," all I wanted was time with Letty. I drew my attention back to them and noticed Leon was looking over his shoulder talking to Olivia and Nina was frowning at me. She tilted her head to the side and asked. "You okay Dom?" I nodded. "Of course, now, let's get these balloons blown up." I ripped open the bag and headed to the backyard to fill them up with that helium machine Brian had rented.

*****  
><em>Alex_Diesel<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed or who's reading! Im so glad you all are liking the story! It's greatly appreciated. Much LOVE. **

Character ages:  
>Dom- 37, Letty-32, Shadow (Tracey) 30,Dom jr.-9, Mia-30, Vince-37, Leon-34, Brian-34, Lilly-23, Alex-5, Olivia-26, Nina-27<p>

**CHAPTER 7- Miami  
>Letty's POV<br>**

~~~~~~  
>"…he asked me if I knew his dad…"<p>

I sucked my teeth. I knew this was coming. "And what did you tell him?" Shadow answered matter-of-factly."The truth: that I'd never met the guy. I didn't know what to say or what you had or hadn't told him so I just stuck to 'my name's Benitt and I aint in it'!" she got up and came to me when she realized I wasn't really listening. I was lost in my own thoughts. Wondering what to say to him when he got home or whether I should say anything at all considering it wasn't me he chose to talk to.

"Hello, are you listening to me," I gave her a quick smile and turned to walk away but she grabbed my shoulder and whipped me back around. "Letty, this is serious. You have to tell him everything or at least give him the option of meeting his dad for himself, shit me too! I think it's time we called them." I was furious now. "_You_ think it's time? Who are you to butt into any of this? This has nothing to do with you Tracey!" Shadow raised her eyebrows with a hurt look on her face. But that was quickly replaced with the same furry I was feeling. "Damn you Let. How dare you, this has everything to do with me. Sure I didn't know you during your relationship with Dom and the team but I was there when they weren't. I've helped you raise that boy for 9 years and I love him as if he were mine. I've been here through all the Good, the bad and now I'm gonna be here for the ugly. Anything that has to do with Jr. has to do with me. So don't stand there and tell me I don't have the right to make a call. You got that?"

I was a kinda taken back and it took me a few seconds to recover. I had some words ready for her, but she was right. Plus I didn't mean to snap at her. All my frustration, worry and anger were directed at the wrong person. Shadow's done nothing but be a great friend to me and she has been a part of Dom's life since birth…I had no right to talk to her like that. "I'm sorry. It's not you Tracey….you know that." She gave me a smile in an instant and it was like she turned her anger switch off. "Yah I know." We hugged each other and I told her I was scared to make any moves; scared to talk to Dom in fear that he'd hate me and then having to face his father and the team. "Anyway, They're probably long gone somewhere else. I wouldn't know how to find them even if I wanted to." Shadow cleared her throat and stepped back a little. "Okay…so I haven't been entirely honest with you either."

I gasped and feared the worst. "What? What have you done?" She quickly put up her hands. "Nothing loca, sheesh. I just kept Leon's number when you told me to burn it 7 years ago. I figured this day would come and it'd be smart to hang on to it." I nodded. Not really mad at all. I finally smiled and smacked her arm. "Thanks." We decided to sleep on the idea of calling Leon, well I did. The next day came and went and I'd avoided anything that would have brought it up. Shadow hung around all day, waiting for me to call I was sure and after dinner she just decided to stay the night.

After saying goodnight to Dom I jumped in the shower and then threw on some pjs and climbed into bed. I sighed contently as a layed down on my fluffy comforter. I closed my eyes and grinned to myself, elated about the sleep that was about to overcome me. Just as I felt my REM cycle taking off there was a knock at my bedroom door. I groaned loudly and glanced at the clock. It was almost 1 in the morning and I had to get up in 6 hours. "Go away Tracey!" I yelled towards the door. And then she just walked in. She was holding her phone and I shook my head. "Are you kidding Shadow, it's 1 in the morning." I watched her press some buttons and started feeling a knot in my stomach. "You're avoiding this. Do it now. Otherwise, later, will turn into tomorrow and then the next day and the day after that; before we know it, Dom will be 20 waiting for you to make this call so just do it."

She tossed the phone to me and I threw it back at her. "Do you know what time is? You're crazy…I haven't talked to any of them in 9 years and now you expect me to call them at 1 in the morning!" Shadow smirked and threw the phone back at me again. "It's only 10 there…now make the damn call." I curled my lip up at her. "I really don't like you right now…I just want you to know that. I hope it bothers you." She stuck her left hand on her hip and held up her right checking her manicured nails and then looked back at me shrugging. "Not one bit…" I couldn't help but giggle a little and then I just shrugged also. "Whatever, it's probably a dead end anyway. That number is 9 years old. I'm sure he's changed it by now." I looked down at the phone and then felt the knot in my stomach get tighter if that was possible. I started to realize what if he hadn't changed it? What if he answers…or someone else? "Wait…what if it works?" Shadow chuckled. "GREAT…because that's the idea loca."

I shook my head. "Oh GOD, No. Don't make me do this I don't wanna talk to them. I don't wanna talk to Dom either. I don't LOVE him!" I sat up and Shadow came to the bed and sat Indian style in front of me and grasped both my hands in hers. She looked at me intently and spoke to me as if I were 5. "Letty, how old are you?" I looked around kinda confused and replied in a dry voice. "32." Then her voice got a little sharper and said. "Right, 32 fucking years old. You are a grown ass woman! You're raising a great boy on your own…and everything you have, you got by yourself. You, Letty…you didn't ask for any hand outs and nobody gave you any…you've been through it all so what on Earth are you afraid of?" I opened my mouth to answer but couldn't think of anything to say so I just closed it and slumped my shoulders a little bit, frowning and feeling like I wanted to cry.

Shadow tsked at me and then pulled me into a hug. I welcomed it and rested my head on her shoulder for a minute. She sighed and brushed my hair with her hand, whispering. "Look, if it turns out to be bad blood in this whole thing then we drop it ok? But do this for Dom Jr. If you don't love your ex that's fine but that's still his dad." she leaned her head back to glance down at me. I looked at her and then sat up saying. "You're right, it's time…soon Dom's going to come to me himself and who am I to keep him from his family? It's not like any of them, including big Dom, did anything wrong." Shadow had a big smile and her face and she bounced the bed and clapped. "That's what I'm talking about Let! Plus, I have been itching for this drama for 9 years. I am ready!" I chuckled and smiled too, but it didn't reach my eyes. I was still scared shitless but I was doing this for my son, it wasn't about me. I looked down at Leon's name and number on the little screen and inhaled deeply before pressing the call button. I heard the ringing back in my ears and then someone picked up. My breath caught when I heard him say,

"HELLO?"

**PS…those waiting on THE RETURN…I've written and erased a million times trying to get this chapter rite…I don't want it to suck or be Corny! So bare with me. Thank you amazing people!**  
><em>Alex_Diesel<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed or who's reading! It's greatly appreciated. Much LOVE. **

**Chapter 8-Mexico  
>Dom's POV<strong>

80 balloons and 15 streamers later, the backyard was ready and the house was full of balloons and packed with people. Some were Mia's doctor friends, some racers, some Mexican Cartel and few were crashers but there was no drama. We just all stood around waiting for Mia. Brain yelled that she was a minute away. We all went inside and turned all the lights off. I stood against the couch and Olivia was standing between my legs. Brian and Alex were in front of the door and Vince was at the light switch. We all heard Mia park, come up the steps and turn her key in the big wooden door and push it open. She stepped inside and Vince flicked the lights on and everybody screamed "SURPRISE!"

Mia gasped out in laughter and dropped her bag. She ran into Brian's arms and he kissed her telling her happy birthday. She kissed Alex and then started greeting everybody. When she had gotten to me and Olivia she put her hands on her hips. "I thought I said no parties for me Dom." I smiled and shrug. "When have I ever listened to you?" she nodded. "You're right. But thanks its beautiful and so many freaking balloons." The three of us laughed and then Mia and Olivia walked away. I looked around and went to a quiet corner then caught V's attention and waved him over.

Vince came with two coronas and handed me one, than leaned against the wall beside me. "wassup brotha?" I glanced around making sure everybody was outta earshot and asked him about our contact that's been trying to locate Letty. "So any luck? Did he find out if she was there?" he shook his head. "Nah, she wasn't in Texas either. Maybe we should call it quits man. I know you miss her but this shit aint healthy brotha. We've been at this for years; Letty could be anywhere Dom. Maybe she doesn't wanna be found." I reluctantly nodded after a minute. "Yeah, you're right. It's been 9 years though Vince and I still can't get her outta my head." We were both silent for a second looking around at the party, then I continued speaking. "Olivia's been giving me shit again about this whole love bid. She wants to move in…but I don't know what to do with her. I'm not saying I don't like her, because I do, most days…I just can't give her what she wants." Vince listened to me and watched me for my reaction as he spoke after a minute. "I feel you dawg but you can't put off having a life because you're waiting on Letty. It's clear that she's moved on, doing whatever she's doing, wherever she's at and she aint coming back. Honestly, I'm not too fond of Olivia but she's been with you for awhile now and she doesn't seem like a bad person. Don't you wanna try to move forward with her?"

I frowned at him and explained my dilemma. "No. Moving forward with Olivia, involves giving her my heart: And l can't. It's not that she's undeserving of it… it just belongs to Letty. I'm thinking it's time to just break it off with Olivia. It's not like it's going anywhere and it's not fair to her." I stopped talking and licked my lips waiting for Vince to say something but he didn't, he just looked at me…like he knew I wanted to say more. I let out an irritated sigh and growled, "I know you probably think I'm a fool for holding on and searching for Letty, but I have to. I don't expect you to understand V and I know I don't make sense…" I ran my hand over my face and Vince shook his head. "Nah man, if that's what you know you gotta

do, it aint foolish at all. It makes sense I guess…. Why not spend your life looking for the one person that makes you happy if you know that without them; life aint worth living." My eyebrows raised and I laughed a little. "Wow. V that was kinda deep for you…you feeling ok?"

He chuckled and started nodding. "Right funny man. Keep coming with the jokes and see if I don't break my foot off in your ass!" I started laughing louder and patted his back. "No worries, I won't tell a soul that under that hard exterior, you're just a pile of mush!" I laughed some more and Vince just clinched his jaw, looking at me, trying to be mad and stop the laughter that was trying to escape his own lips. It only took another joke before he finally joined in. We chatted about engines and cars and after two minutes I sighed and retorted. "We're getting old man." Vince smiled dropped a little and he glanced around and agreed somberly. "Yah, we are. And I aint got shit to show for it," I looked at him curiously as he drank his corona, lost in his own thoughts. I spotted Olivia across the room smiling at me, I tilted my head up to acknowledge her and she waved for me to come over. I shook my head 'no' and downed the rest of my beer, then nudge V to get his attention. "So when are you gonna find a woman yourself and settle down you big monkey? We're not getting any younger." Vince chuckled. "I'm in no rush to have a shitty relationship….when the right woman comes along. I'll know." I saw Olivia pout and then finally came over to me instead. I gave her a half-hearted smile and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Olivia glanced up at Vince and asked him what he and I were talking about. And Vince told her about him knowing the right woman for him when he saw her and Olivia laughed. "You're never gonna get married V. Don't even act like you want to. You're not the romantic type." Vince stopped mid swig of his corona and looked at her, not hiding how much she was irritating him. Then he spoke. "Actually I do wanna get married Olivia. One time; I don't want a divorce after saying 'I do'. And so far I aint met any woman that would hold my interest after a year and that's why I'm still single, not cause I wanna be. Get your facts straight…"

I felt Olivia's embarrassment and bit my lip trying not laugh. Then I realized how hurt she really was and I turned my attention back to V. "lighten up Vince. She was just joking." Olivia nodded vigorously. "Yah, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just joking Vince." He grunted. "I've kinda had it with the jokes tonight," he finished his corona and tilted the empty bottle to side at us. "I'm gonna go get another beer." And with that he walked away. I felt bad now for messing with Vince. It's weird seeing him like that…damn, I guess he aint as happy as I thought. Olivia looked up at me and pouted. "I didn't mean to make him upset Dom." I rubbed her arm before letting her go. "Don't worry about it. He'll forget it tomorrow. He's just tired." She didn't look like she believed me "He doesn't like me does he?" I chuckled not really giving her a straight answer. "Vince doesn't like anybody. Look why don't you go mingle, I'm gonna go get something to drink and after the party we'll talk ok?" Olivia frowned at my dismissing her. "Dom, why are you always like this?" I played coy and acted like I had no idea what she was talking about. "Like what?"

"Like you don't wanna be around me? Like, you think if you let yourself love me, you're betraying Letty." Her tone was hard and I knew she was picking a fight. When I didn't respond she continued, baiting me. "Well you know what Dom; she left you. So all that 'reserved' love and devotion for her is pointless. She's not coming back and I hope she never does!" she hissed that last part and I clinched my jaw and glared down at her. I hated her for what she had just said. My eyes roamed her face and after a few seconds my expression softened and I shook my head slowly saying. "I don't love you Olivia." She let out a wavering breathe and I saw her eyes start to fill with tears. "Dominic..?" I gazed off to the side and spoke. "This isn't working. It's over." She gasped and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and I reached behind me, trying to peel them off but she just held on tighter whispering "im sorry Dom. I didn't mean it."

I groaned to myself and noticed we started drawing attention from the crowd so I said. "Stop. Don't do this." She looked up at me and I saw the tears streaming down her face and I suddenly felt like a dick. I sighed hopelessly and put my hand on her shoulder. "Let's go upstairs. People are starting to stare." I grabbed her hand and we went to my room. Once inside she burst out crying and asked me why I was doing this to her; why was I hurting her. I sat her on the bed and knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry Olivia, the last thing I wanna do is hurt you ok, but I'm not in love with you and I honestly don't think I ever will be…." I trailed off…watching her as she shook her head, silently crying. I felt horrible knowing I was responsible for her tears. It made me think of all the times I had made Letty cry. When I cheated on her or yelled at her. Even when she was little girl I use to purposely hurt her feelings so she would leave me alone. I was tired of making women I cared about cry.

I sat down by her and hugged her "Please don't cry. I just think it's better to end this now rather than wait when I know we've driven this as far as it can go. It's not fair to you and you're a great girl." She wiped her face and sniffed. I continued trying to assure her, life wasn't over as she knew it. "You'll meet somebody else. I promise." She startled me when she jumped up as if I had burned her. "I don't want to MEET somebody else. I love you Dominic. I only wana be with you," I closed my eyes and decided being nice wasn't gonna make any of this easier, so I forced myself to become cold to her. I stood also, towering over her and grabbed her shoulders. "Well don't love me Olivia. I was trying to be nice about this but damn, you're not hearing me. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU! Okay? I just want you to leave me alone." She bit her lips and took a deep shaky breath and then yanked out my grasp. "You're seriously breaking up with me? Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah…." I retorted. She rolled her eyes. "This has everything to do with that damn woman. I've never even met her and I hate her." I took two steps back and tilted my head to the door. "Just go." She narrowed her eyes at me and then stepped forward and slapped me hard across my face. I turned my head and winced, but did nothing else and because of that she slapped me again. I clinched my fist at my side, knowing I deserved every hit so I just took it. Olivia let out a struggled cry when I still didn't react. She raised her hand to slap me again but I caught it. "You've proved your point. Now go…" I released her arm and kinda shoved her back when I did. She gasped out in surprise and waited for me to apologize, but when I didn't, she just straighten her shoulders back and then walked out the door slamming it behind her. I reached up feeling a cut on my cheek from one of her rings. I flopped down on my bed and whispered. "I'm sorry…." Although I didn't know if I meant it for Letty or Olivia.

*****  
><em>Alex_Diesel<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW..for everyone who has listed this as one of their FAV stories! THANK YOU. I'm honored. You guys are awesome! It's greatly appreciated. Much LOVE. **

**CHAPTER 9  
>Dom's POV<strong>

After that whole ordeal with Olivia I decided it was time to get drunk. I needed my friend Hennessey to take all the pain away. I headed back downstairs 10 minutes after she had left and saw that the party had died down and only fam was still here. Brian was talking with some guy. I didn't see Nina anywhere and Mia walked up to me holding a sleeping Alex and said. "Hey you. Where have you been? You missed the whole party" I shrugged. "Nowhere. Just around. Did you see Olivia leave?" Mia nodded. "yah…She dashed outta here and didn't even say goodbye. What happened?" I shook my head and rubbed my nephew's hair. "I broke up with her. I don't think she's taking it well." Mia sucked her teeth. "What girl ever did? I don't know about you sometimes Dom, but if that's what you feel you needed to do…it is what it is." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you go put him to bed." She smiled tiredly and started up the stairs but I got her attention again and leaned over the railing to look up at her. "ey." She raised her eyebrows at me and I gave her a toothy smile. "Happy Birthday." Mia grinned and said thanks and then disappeared upstairs.

I spotted Vince and Leon sitting at the kitchen table taking shots. I came over and laughed. "Oh man…Leon your wife is gonna kill you." Leon looked up at me and spoke slurry. "I'm da man…she Listenss to errything I say…issss all good. Whatchu wan drink Dom?" he tried to get up and stumbled back into his chair. I chuckled. "Maybe you should stop drinking. Where's Nina…she needs to take your ass home." Leon moaned and just fell over. Vince burst out laughing and jumped up. "I WIN! And still the reigning champ." I shook my head. These goons, no matter how old they got, they still acted like boys sometimes. Although I don't think I've ever seen Leon this faded before he was slurring that he was ok and struggling to get up off the floor. I bent down and helped him stand back up. "Damn Lee…You gonna be alright brotha? What the hell where you drinking V?" Vince squinted at the big bottle on the table, too drunk to read it himself, he just shrugged and laughed. "Hell if I know."

Suddenly Leon bent over and threw up all over the floor. I jumped back and yelled. "FUCK!" he coughed and stumbled to the bathroom. I looked around and spotted a towel and tossed it on top of the vomit. Vince was just sitting in the chair cracking up. I shook my head and cleaned up the mess. "Ya'll are fucking up my house…it's time for ya'll to go." I joked and was about to say something else when Nina walked in the front door. She looked around and asked "where's Leon?" Vince grinned. "Throwing up his insides in the toilet." She gasped and rushed to the bathroom. "You let him drink!" I swear she had made the boy so soft. He hadn't drank in almost a year. He had quit for her for some reason. He never told us why though. I finished cleaning and threw the towel in the garbage.

I walked back into the living room and saw Vince passed out on the couch and Brian I guess had gone upstairs. I heard my phone ringing and felt my pocket realizing it wasn't mine. I followed the sound and saw Leon's phone buzzing around on the coffee table. I picked it up and frowned not recognizing the area code. I glanced back at the bathroom, well he's too faded to answer anyway, so I flipped it open and said "HELLO?"

There was silence and I said hello again. I heard a female voice in the background yell. 'Say something!', then I heard the person on the phone clear their throat and she spoke.

"Hi Dom…" my heart stopped….Letty. Oh my God, it was Letty! 9 years and I still knew that voice so well and it never sounded so sweet. After a few seconds I found my own voice, still not believing it, I asked. "Letty?" she sniffed and said "yah, it's me. Look, before you say anything. I just wanna say I'm sorry…I never called. I just- I don't know. I'm just sorry…" I didn't know what to think or how to feel. I wanted to scream at her. Curse her out and at the same time I wanted to tell her how much I loved her and that I was so happy she called and to just come home. I opted for the latter, not wanting to scare her off. "Um…Letty. It's good to hear from you. Are you ok?" she said she was fine and I continued. "Well…what made you call after all this time? Where are you?" she said she'd been living in Miami and that she wanted to call and apologize for being MIA for so long. I closed my eyes, silently thanking God, and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Letty, it's ok. I fully understand why you left. But I don't care anymore. All that matters is you're okay and I want you to know you're welcome whenever…" there was silence so I decided to continue and put how I felt out there, mostly because I couldn't contain it.

"I've missed you Letty. ..Why did you never call me?" I tried to keep my voice from wavering and she answered. "It's hard to explain. It was a long time ago. I was a different person than." I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see me and then said ok. "Well….when are you coming out here?" she sighed and there was a pause and I heard her whispering to that woman in the background. "I was thinking next week some time. Is that ok? You're not busy are you?" I chuckled. "Are you kidding? I'd cancel a meeting with the pope to see you Let…" I heard her laugh and I smiled to myself. It was so good to hear her beautiful laugh. I was so excited I felt like peeing in my pants. We were quiet for a minute and then she spoke again. "Dom there's something else I needed to tell you." I frowned, hoping she wasn't going to say she had met someone or that she was married. "What is it Letty?" not hiding my worry. She sighed and whispered. "Well there's no right way to say this so, um….Dom you have a son."

I felt like all the blood drained from my face…a son? I have a son? I shook my head. "Wait…what do you mean I have a son?" she replied. "Um…a son. Like a little boy. He's 9." All these years I had a little me out there and I didn't know. All this time I thought I was the only one missing out on fatherhood and I had son! I took a deep breath and felt the anger building in me. I banged my fist on the table and yelled at her "Letty…I have a 9 year old son and you're just now telling me this shit? What the hell Letty? How can you keep him from me? How dare you keep him from me!" I didn't want to explode but I couldn't help it. She had stripped my fatherhood from me. Which was the lowest blow to me; all that time…I would never get it back. She sniffed. "I'm sorry Dom. I was scared. And then more time passed and I just thought it'd be better-" I cut her off yelling some more. "Better for who? You? Damn You Let. Damn You!" I heard her sniff again and she apologized some more but I didn't care. I didn't wanna hear her apologies.

I only cared about him at the moment. "What's his name?" she answered. "Dominic jr. He looks like you." I was so happy and furious at the same time. I needed to see him as soon as possible. I needed to hold him and hug him. And tell him that I was his father and that I loved him….even though I wasn't there from the beginning, I'd be there from now on. I just wanted to see my son. Suddenly, Letty wasn't of the greatest importance anymore. "Letty, I wanna see him you hear me?" she said. "Of course Dominic. And again I'm sorry…" I didn't wanna listen to her right now. "Don't. Just bring me my son. I'm booking you a flight for tomorrow. Aight?" she was quiet for a minute and then agreed. She gave me her number and other information and after I jotted it all down I just hung up the phone. I didn't bother saying bye. I was mad as hell at her….I didn't hate her, but I was too mad to talk anymore.

I went to my room and layed down. Holy shit I have a son. I wonder if he'll like me. Or if he looks like my dad. Damn…I wish he was still around to meet him. Mia is gona have a heart attack….but wait a minute. Leon's had her number the whole time and didn't say anything. Did he also know about my son..? O hell, everybody's lying to me now. I toyed with the idea of beating up on Leon and being mad at him but decided to let it go. I didn't have time to be angry with anybody. I needed to get things set up for Jr and Letty to come out here. I'll tell everybody tomorrow. Man are they gonna be in for a surprise….a great one. I couldn't help but smile before I drifted off to sleep at the thought…that I have a little boy of my own…

*****  
><em>Alex_Diesel<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 –Miami  
>3rd POV<strong>

A stunned Letty pulled the phone from her ear frowning. "He hung up on me..." Shadow came back to the bed and sat by her. "Well…he took your call. That's something. What did he say about Jr? It sounded like things went south after that." Letty rubbed her eyes and put her head in her hands. "He hates me for not telling him about Jr." Shadow shrugged and nodded in agreement with his reaction, saying out loud. "Well I'd hate you to…it's kinda fucked up." Letty averted her eyes up at her without moving her head. Shadow put up her hand up, zipping her mouth shut and Letty continued. "At first he was so happy that I called but then…he became old Dom again_… 'get upset- Yell his lungs out, then ask questions_', except he didn't bother asking any…he just ordered that he was flying us out tomorrow and then hung up in my face!" Letty seemed real upset…as if she now was just gonna try to use this event to reiterate why she had left him 9 years ago. Shadow noticed this and turned Letty's face towards her. "…I think that went as well as could be expected. Give Dom a break Let…he just spoke to his ex who jilted him 9 years ago without a trace and then found out he also has a son…I think Dom just needs to let shit marinate, just like you do. Most importantly though," Shadow framed Letty's face and continued pointedly: "When you get out there; DO NOT have an attitude." She smirked and continued.

"I know that's gonna be a big step for you, but remember you're the one that is asking for his forgiveness…let the shit that happened in the past, stay there. Don't bring it up…" she trailed off for a second and shrugged, looking like she was weighing a scenario out in her head and then sighed, still holding Letty's face. "But, if he asks about why you left; you can't NOT tell him. So, if he wants answers: well, then go with your heart, but let him be the one to bring it up." Letty chuckled a little and took shadow's hands off her face and then stretched her jaw, touching her own cheeks. "Um…thanks_ mom_. But I think I can handle it." Shadow paused and laughed shyly. "Well of course you can Let, but I know you well enough to know…sometimes you sabotage shit yourself so you don't have to deal with it, so don't do it this time. **Stick**! You guys need to work this out If you still love him. Trust me things are going to get crazy and when they do…don't run. What are we gonna do?" she asked Letty as if she were her pep coach.

Letty raised one eyebrow and answered in more of a questioning tone. "STICK?" Shadow smiled big and cheered. "YES!" then she looked around, checked her watch…then picked up her phone and started going through it pressing buttons. Letty backed up a little and looked so confused thinking, this girl is nuts. Shadow looked back up after a minute and grinned. "I'm going to text him all your info and …well, You know what….I'm just gonna have to go with you. I'm free the next two weeks. And I'll just tell Rico to find somebody to work my shifts." Letty smiled in relief. "Wow…really. You'd do that for me Tracey….go all the way to Mexico?" shadow smiled sweetly and pulled Letty up off the bed and hugged her. "Of course I would...all the way to Mexico. Besides, I've been dying to meet this man." Letty frowned a little and asked. "Wait, can you afford that right now?" Shadow coughed and looked down at the floor, turning to a walk out of the room and answered. "No, but you can." She winked at Letty, who sucked her teeth and grinned. "Typical." She blew a kiss Let's way and said she'd be back in the morning and with that she was headed downstairs and out the front door. Letty looked back at the clock…and sighed. She had wanted to sleep but now she needed to pack. She also needed to talk to Jr and tell him to packed also. She made her way to his door and opened it slowly and saw him sleeping and smiled to herself.

He was worth it all. After everything she'd been through, she'd do it over again just the same, if having Jr was the end result. She sat on the edge of the bed and felt tears prick her eyes. Letty caressed his cheek causing Dom to open his eyes slowly and then he sat up, startled to see his mom in near tears. "Mom Is something wrong?" she reassured him everything was ok and he relaxed and rubbed his eyes leaning back against the headboard. "So why did you wake me up?" Letty felt her nerve failing a little but still spoke. "You know I haven't really talked about your father…but I think you're old enough to make your own decisions on whether or not you want him apart of your life. I wasn't purposely trying to keep you from him….but bringing it up seemed to get harder and harder every year. I just didn't want you to hate me." she gazed down at her hands and stopped speaking for a second.

Jr was fully awake now and sat completely still, nearly holding his breath anxiously awaiting his mom's next words, but he could tell this was hard for her so he touched her hand and said he could never hate her. "Mom…I've missed not having a dad in my life, but It's ok. You're a cool mom. And I'm not angry at you for whatever reason you think I should be. I know it takes two…and it's not like he came looking for me either. You were just trying to protect me and how can I hate you for that?" Letty let a tear spill over and she swiped it away before pulling her son into a hug. "I'm so happy you're not mad at me. but, really there was no bad thing that your father ever did; At least not concerning you. I never got the chance to tell him I was pregnant. He never looked for you because he didn't know about you." Dom's face expression was hard to read…he looked down and didn't know if he wanted to frown or smile in relief from knowing his dad hadn't rejected him after all.

Letty rubbed her hand over his buzzed hair and sighed. "I called him." Jr's head shot up and his eyes were wide as he inquired. "And?" she grinned. "He's excited about meeting you. He offered to fly us out tomorrow morning. That's the reason I woke you. You can pack or ill do it if you want." Even though his lips stayed taught, Dom couldn't hide the smile behind his eyes. His mom saw this and smiled. "You're finally gonna meet your dad kiddo. I know this is what you've been wanting." Jr nodded and blinked a couple times and let out a little suppressed whimper.

"I just can't believe it's finally going to happen mom. I mean, I wanted it to, but in the back of my mind I had accepted that I'd never have a dad to play ball with and work on a car engine with, or tell me about girls….I just-." I silent tear slipped down his cheek and he dropped his head in his hands and was quiet for a minute, then he looked up racking one hand over his face just like his father always did. Letty kissed his forehead and hugged him again, holding him to her. "Aww baby, I'm sorry. I had no idea….but that's not the case anymore ok?" Letty decided to lighten the mood by adding. "And guess what Jr, nobody knows an engine better than your dad." they both laughed and Dom pulled back wiping his face with his t-shirt. "Really?"

Letty told him, how big Dom use to be the king street racer back in California and how everyone had wanted a piece of him. She told Jr about the garage and his aunt and his two burly, goofy uncles. After she had finished about an hour later, he took a deep breath looking around his room and said "Okay mom, I gotta pack!" and with that he jumped out bed and started rummaging through his stuff, throwing random shorts and shirts and boxers on his bed. Letty shook her head and pinched him on the side of his stomach, playfully. "ey…try to get some sleep ok?" Dom nodded and went back to packing. She was walking out the door when she heard Dom ask behind her. "Mom, do you think he'll like me?" Letty turned to her son and smiled. "He's gonna love you baby…" Jr nodded, gazing off into his own thoughts and had a smile so big it could have reached the stars.

***************

Thank You so much for all the ALERTS and FAV story! I'm honored. Glad you all are enjoying it.

Alex_diesel


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11-Mexico**

**3rd POV**

Letty, Jr and Shadow were sitting on the plane, which was about an hour out of Mexico. Letty was twisting a napkin she had been holding almost the whole flight. She kept bouncing her leg and laying her head back, then looking out the window. Jr. finally put his hand on his mother's knee to her attention. "Mom…calm down. You're making me nervous?" Letty huffed and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry baby…it's just been a long time…too long. I don't know what to expect." He grinned at her and leaned on her shoulder. "Well than don't expect anything. It'll be okay." He sighed and stayed quiet thinking to himself. Letty just stared down at him perplexed how her son had come to be so wise. Sometimes he surprised the hell outta her.

The pilot announced that they would be landing in 10 minutes. Tracey peered around the seat behind her to look at Letty and Dom. "How you guys doing?" She glanced at Letty's hands and her unsettling expression and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly as if to demonstrate what to do. "Just breathe…relax."Letty rolled her eyes still feeling jittery and little more annoyed. She stared out the window again playing out so many scenarios in her head. Mentally preparing herself for anything. Whether this went good or bad. She thought of lines she could say to Dominic as if rehearsing a script….but none if it mattered. All that psychological readiness wouldn't help. Letty knew she'd get flustered the minute she laid eyes on Dominic Toretto. She could never really think straight around him, and she was sure nothing had changed that.

Jr, Letty and Shadow got off the plane and walked out to the terminal. They found their way to the baggage claim and standing by the vender belt where there flight number was to receive their bags were Vince and Dom. Letty stopped mid stride and swallowed. Jr. stuck his hand in hers and smiled, pulling her forward a little. Her eyes quickly taking in as much as she could of big Dom before he noticed them. He looked as amazing as the day she met him. He still had his shaved head and was wearing some khaki shorts, a white V-neck T-shirt, his silver cross chain, some all white Nike running shoes and his shades. His Carmel skin was glistening a little with sweat from the heat and his still very muscular arms where crossed over his chest. He didn't look a day older than the last time she saw him in his blood covered shirt sending her away to Mexico without him. Vince on the other hand looked very different. He wasn't as…scruffy as she remembered.

He was wearing dark blue jean shorts that stopped at his knees, with a brown T and some brown and black Nike Air Jordan's. There was no wallet chain in sight and his beard was now just a go-tee and his short black hair was edged up perfectly. He actually looked VERY good. She noticed the scars on his arm but they weren't too visible because of his tattoos. Shadow stayed about 6 paces behind them so they could sort of have their initial 'meeting' privacy. She noticed Vince though and kinda smirked then cleared her throat and started going through her purse to make it look like she wasn't paying anybody any kind of attention. Dom uncrossed his arms and lifted his shades when he spotted them coming his way. He swatted Vince to get his attention and then everyone stood face to face.

Letty took another deep breath and now that she was standing directly in front of him, she saw a couple of age lines that creased around his eyes and lips. It didn't look bad though…he just looked a little older. His expression softened a little and he nodded at Letty but there was no smile or hugs for her like she'd expected. "How was your flight?" she shrugged nervously. "Long, but ok. Thanks for flying us out." Dom gave her a nod like saying 'of course' and then turned his attention to his son and he felt his heart burst with this love he'd never felt before. He just wanted to protect him and hold him close. He wanted to step forward and hug Jr but didn't wanna make the kid feel uncomfortable.

Jr peered up at his dad and everyone stood quiet, waiting for either Dom or Dom Jr to do something first. Jr. kinda puffed his chest and squared his jaw, releasing his mothers' hand and wiped his own on his jeans before putting it out to shake his fathers. Dom raised his eyebrows and glanced down at it for a second kind of surprised but then quickly took it and smiled. Letty couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face looking at her lil man.

Vince couldn't either; he had a shit eating smile on his face, not hiding his all that much though. V shook his head…yeah that was his son alright. He stepped to the side kinda giving to two of them their space. He glanced at Shadow admiringly through his shades and smiled even bigger. He looked back at Dom and Jr. Who he could tell the 9 year old was giving his dad the firmest grip he could muster and then he spoke. His voice was a little softer than he expected but he didn't sound gay or anything. "Hi. I'm Dominic."

**Dom's POV**

I smiled and chuckled a little. "I know. It's a good name." I couldn't believe how tall he was and how he didn't back down from me. I loved him already. I felt like I should say more but the words escaped me. I just stared at Jr, who was the spitting image of me. I could see Letty in him a little, but he mostly resembled me. He was tall for his age; he had brown buzzed cut hair…light brown eyes, long eyelashes, and my skin tone. He was wearing a black polo shirt, some blue jeans and some black Chuck Taylors. I glanced at Letty before bending down a little and talking to him. "So how old are you Dominic?" He glanced at Vince and replied. "I'm 9. How old are you?" he quipped back at me and I let out a low laugh. "Old. I'm 37…" I thought about a nickname for him because I wasn't too fond of Jr and everyone would get confused with two Dom's. So I figured DJ (Dom Jr.) without having to say jr. "Hey…you think it's alright with you if I call you DJ?" my son thought it over and nodded slowly like he was thinking about it and said DJ to himself three times and then grinned, nodding faster. "yah..thats cool. I like it." I looked back up and saw a woman behind Letty.

I hadn't seen her before so I introduced myself. "Hi. I'm Dominic." The woman smirked and came over and shook my hand. "Hi. I'm Tracey. I'm the friend." Letty adjusted the strap of her carry-on bag, nervously and I frowned. Why was she acting weird? Then I remembered I hadn't really allowed her to feel comfortable, I had been upset until I saw DJ, but then I didn't care anymore. All my anger was gone. I was just happy to have my son and it was great seeing her too, but I'd let her squirm a little longer as payback. I introduced Vince to DJ and Tracey and of course, noticed V had that look …he was gonna be on her ass from here on out. I can't lie, the woman was fine as hell, but I wasn't really concerned with her that way. Vince picked up Letty in a bear hug and they laughed and the three of them talked and grabbed their luggage. DJ's bag hadn't come out yet so Vince, Letty and Tracey went ahead out to the cars.. DJ and I were left by ourselves and I couldn't help but watch him and smile to myself…I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't really know what 9 year olds talked about and the last thing I wanted to do was sound corny…like I was trying too hard.

Luckily, my son made it easy on me and started a conversation. "Dom, what kind of car do you drive? My mom was telling me you use to be a big time racer before she had me." I chuckled, remembering those days…I was surprised she had told him. And then wondered how much else he knew. "Right now I drive '67 Shelby mustang. But I raced a Mazda RX-7. Why you into cars?" DJ glanced around for his bag and answered. "Yup. My mom, I mean Letty made sure of that. We always talk about cars and basketball. My favorite car is the Nissan 240SX." I chocked a little and groaned. "Oh no…that car? You are you're mothers' boy." We both laughed and then finally his bag came around. I went to grab it, but he did before me. "That's okay. I can carry it myself." I shrugged and watched him turn to leave but before he got two steps away, I got his attention and decided ask for a hug while no one else was around. "Um DJ." He looked back at me with one eyebrow raised up…damn he looked so much like me the shit was scary, I must've stared a minute too long cuz he then frowned and asked. " Dom?" I gave him a kinda shy smile and shrugged asking. "Would it be too outta line for your old man to ask for a hug?" I couldn't believe I was a little intimidated by this kid. I mean, I wanted him to like me. I felt like I was in high school for a second, panting after the popular kids attention. He shook his head smiling and then dropped his bag and practically threw himself at me.

I was caught off guard but I loved it. It was like he was waiting for me to ask…I knelt on one knee and just held him. I didn't know how long we just hugged each other and I didn't care about the people walking by. I just enjoyed holding my son. I rubbed his back and couldn't hold back the emotions that overwhelmed me. I felt one tear slip down my cheek and I wiped it before pulling back to look at DJ. He gazed back at me and I just rubbed my hand over his head, eyes, and cheeks resting on his shoulder saying. "You're more perfect than I could've imagined Dominic. I want you to know that." DJ bit his lip and I could feel his body shaking a little. He was trying not to cry-Trying to be a man. That brought a big smile to my face and then he asked. "Can I call you dad?" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and nodded. "Of course you can. I'd love that." He hugged me again and I squeezed him a little, reassuringly and he said timidly. "I've waited my whole life to meet you."

I closed my eyes and told him I was gona be here from now. I was here to stay and I wouldn't have it any other way. I stood up and put my hand on top of his head. "Let's get going. You got more family waiting to meet you." DJ smiled and we made our way out to the car. Letty was sitting in the passenger seat of my mustang. And her friend Tracey was sitting in Vince's car with him. I shook my head and chuckled to myself…man she's in for it. On the way to the crib DJ asked me all kinds of questions about cars, racing, family, and then finally how I met his mother.

Before I could answer, Letty stopped him. "Baby, we just got here. You're bombarding him with a lot of questions. Chill please." DJ apologized and looked out the window. I wanted to say I didn't mind, cuz I didn't, but I didn't wanna over step Letty. I kept stealing glances at her out of the corner of my eye the rest of the way there. I hadn't really paid her any attention and now I was noticing she was beyond beautiful…more so if that was possible. Motherhood had done her good. She was a little thicker, but still very fit. She had let her hair grow out, it almost reached her lower back, and it was as dark and wavy as I had remembered. Her skin was flawless…it had this shiny, honey glow that just made me wana melt; Letty was always gorgeous but now, she was more than just a woman I knew when I was younger and who I grew to love and dated. She was THE woman I loved and the mother of my child. And that alone made me wanna do anything for her.

But judging by her attitude and how quite she was…it wasn't gonna be easy. I knew I was getting ahead of myself…we had soo much to talk about and things to work on…besides I don't even know if that's what she wants. I did though; I wanted her and my son to be with me for the rest of our lives. I snuck another peek at her and this time she was watching me. I quickly averted my eyes and adjusted in my seat. I heard her huff out a breath. I didn't know if she was smiling or mad, but I wouldn't dare look. In any case, I'll deal with Letty when it's time, for now, I was gonna focus on DJ and our relationship. His mom and I were another story, for another time.

******************** 

Hope you guys like it.

alex_diesel


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank You ALL so much.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Letty's POV**

We pulled up to a huge 2 story house right along the beach. I stepped out of the car and took in the sight; it was to die for…the sun setting, etching shades of orange and pink across the sky, the sound of the waves crashing on the sand, and the salty wind tossing my hair. I inhaled and closed my eyes….this was the life I always wanted, the dream Dom said he had…..

Memories of me being in Mexico alone, sitting on the shore, waiting for him flashed through my mind and I opened my eyes…a little heartbroken and mad. I had to not forget that he left me…alone. No call. No letter. No hope. I had to remind myself I hated Dominic and that this trip was for Jr- I mean, DJ. He told me in the car that's what he wanted to be called now; it's still gonna take me a minute to get use to that nickname but he liked it, so I'd call him that. I walked to the trunk and opened it. Right before I could grab my luggage, Dom was at my side and took over. He gave me a sideways glance and smirked. "Don't even think about it. You go ahead inside and say hi to everybody."

I was too surprised to say no and too intoxicated by the smell of his cologne on the breeze…Mexico and Dom…what a mix. I nodded dumbly and watched DJ get out and go to help his father. I looked behind me wondering where Vince and Tracey were. He better not had gotten her into some mess already. I jogged up the steps and knocked on the door twice before opening it, saying "Hello?" I peeked inside and took in the sight of the gorgeous place. It looked completely different than when I was here. I could tell Mia had her hand in some of the decorating but it still had this 'single-male pad' feel about it.

There was a lot of color, but nothing bright. I was standing on the tile foyer and to the left was a dining area full of polished mahogany dinning pieces. Behind that was a swinging door I figured led to the kitchen and to the right was a big ass den with a huge 'L' shaped brown suede sofa and a 62' inch flat screen…all the newest systems, blue ray, ps3 and Xbox and a shelf full of video games. Oh Lord…DJ is gonna pee in his pants. I'm never gonna get him to go to sleep. In front of me about 12 ft away were the wide staircase. It went up and wrapped around, disappearing behind the wall. I was browsing through the house when I heard stomping on the stairs. I looked up and Mia screamed. It was so high- pitched I clutched my ears. "Oh my God Mia! My ears are bleeding."

She burst into tears and ran to me, practically knocking me over. "I've missed you so much! My sister is back…how have you been? Why did you leave? Where were you living? Where's my nephew? You look amazing Letty!" I gawked at her like she was on crack. "Whoa, one question at a time please." She smiled and then got this mean look on her beautiful face and slapped my arm hard. "I am so mad at you!" I grabbed my wound and whimpered. "Owe! Are you on drugs? I guess being a doctor gives you easy access huh?" She snorted and hugged me again. "Really though, it's great to see you. I love you girl." I squeezed her just as tight and said I loved her too. Dom and DJ finally piled in with all the bags and Mia ran to him and just hugged him without asking. DJ smiled and returned her hug. She pulled back and shook her. "Wow you look just like your dad when he was younger." DJ glanced up at DOM and his smile got bigger. Mia grabbed his hand and walked him into the den and started showing him all the games and talking to him. I would've never guessed they had just met each other. I smiled and eased my gaze back to Dom and he was just watching me with those hypnotic dark eyes. I cleared my throat and glanced at my Gucci watch. "Where is V and my friend? You took him off his leash, he better not have kidnapped her Dom or I'm gonna hold you responsible and have to beat you down." I joked but he didn't laugh. He just smirked and looked me up and down, saying. "Good luck."

I felt uneasy under his intense stare and turned around sitting down at the dining table. "Where's everybody else?" Mia looked up and answered. "Brian is upstairs giving Alex a bath. And Leon and his wife _just_ ran out to get more meat for dinner. We decided to do something special for you guys, so everyone took off work." I couldn't help but grin then snapped to attention. "Leon's married? And who's Alex?" Dom chirped up and came closer to me. "Alex is my nephew. Mia and Brian's son, he's 5. And Yes Leon is married to a great girl named Nina. They're expecting their first this fall." I nodded and shrugged. "Well…things have changed." Dom shook his head whispering. "Not everything…."

My lips parted slowly and my eyes dropped to his own lips, then to his chest and muscular arms…and lower. He chuckled lightly and I quickly looked away feeling like a thousand butterflies were swirling in my stomach and I felt the heat in my cheeks. I got up and went towards the door to escaped further embarrassment. "I'm gonna call Tracey…see where they're at." I closed the door behind me and leaned against it…man…this is gonna be hard. Ridiculously so…I cannot get tangled in that mans web again and risk getting hurt. Why does he have this effect on me? Letty, get a hold of yourself woman. You are too old for this…you're not 16 anymore, yet somehow I could not stop the tingling excitement that over took my whole body and I could hear the thumping of my heart…OH My fucking God…I am still in _love_ with Dominic Toretto.

***********  
><em>alex_diesel<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Dom's POV**

I watched Letty excuse herself and go outside. I silently cursed myself for coming on too strong. I needed to pull back the reigns a little...but I couldn't help it. Plus I could've swore she was feeling the same attraction too... the way her eyes racked over my body, just made me wanna take her upstairs and make love to her. But maybe I had misread her…maybe it was out of disgust rather than lust. I flopped in the seat she had occupied and put my head in my hands. I was kind of tired. I hadn't really slept since I received that call from Letty. I still can't believe this time yesterday…I had no son. No Letty. No hope and No chance at real happiness, but now my luck was changing and I loved the options. I was determined to make Letty love me again and forgive me for what I'd done to her. But like I said, knowing Letty, it was gonna be a tough road to travel. She was relentless. I knew she was gonna show me no mercy from her wrath, when that dreadful talk comes. I sighed and looked up when I heard DJ. "Dad, are you okay?"

I quickly smiled and stood, putting my arm over his shoulders. "Yah…you wanna play a video game?" He nodded and we went into the den. I looked through them all and asked which one he was feeling like. DJ turned his nose up at most of the games I loved. I gave up guessing because there was way too many. "Just pick one you wanna play then." He knelt down and pulled out 'Left4Dead'. "I've been wanting to play this one….can we?" I frowned. "This game is kinda old, you haven't played it yet?" He shook his head after a second and got this embarrassed look on his face, mumbling. "My mom says I can't play zombie games." I scratched my head and looked towards the front door. My son is trying to get me in trouble…like I didn't have enough to worry about with that woman. "DJ, if she's already said you can't play them…don't ask me lil man. You're putting me in a tough spot here," I tried reasoning with him. And before I was even done talking, DJ put it down, jumped up and sat on the couch with his arms crossed. He didn't look upset, but I could tell by his mannerisms and _lack_ of attitude, that he was mad, because I acted the same way. I didn't want my son mad at me the first day I met him. It's just a fucking game anyway….screw it. I'll deal with Letty if she has something to say. "Go ahead DJ." He shook his head 'no'. "It's okay…you're right, my mom already said I can't." I sat by him and nudged his knee with mine. "And you're dad just said you can."

He took a minute before he smiled and went to put it on. I sat back and spread my arms on the back of the couch and heard Brian, Mia, and Alex coming downstairs but I didn't turn to look at them, I watched my son. Taking pleasure in the fact that he was happy and excited and I had something to do with that. Damn…I knew already it was gonna be hard for me to tell him no.

**Letty's POV**

After I composed myself I dialed Tracey and waited…ring…ring…ring…voicemail! What? I pulled the phone away looking around feeling anxious. Where the hell is she? Just as if on Q I heard Vince's car roaring up the dirt drive. I huffed and stomped down the porch steps. Once Shadow and Vince exited the car, I asked coyly. "Did you have fun Tracey?" Shadow frowned at me. "Yah…I guess…what's eating you?" My face must have revealed more than I wanted it to. I paused for a minute and took in Vince's appearance…studying him. He meet my gaze and right than I knew something weird was going on...it was then that I noticed the slight alteration in her clothing…she had different bottoms on! I was feeling a tad jealous, that she had found a man to tango with after just landing here a couple hours ago and I…well…I had no one. I pouted a little saying, "I was just wondering where you were at. I thought you came here to support me girl. You can't just be disappearing like that." Tracey walked over smiling and turned me back towards the house, wrapping her arm around my waist. "And here I am…did I miss something?" she asked expectantly.

I rolled my eyes a little, glancing back at Vince who was leaning against his car smoking a ciggy. He grinned. "Hi Let." I narrowed my eyes at him to let him know, I had his number and I was irritated with him for whisking my friend away. He just laughed in my face and threw his cig down, stepping on it. He came up to us, as he stuck a piece of gum in his mouth. "You haven't changed at all Letty. I love you anyway, but you're still too damn protective." Tracey quipped up back before I could speak. "Can you blame her?" she joked at Vince who smirked at her. I saw Vince was just oogling her…which made Shadow glance away. It was like I wasn't even standing between the two of them. I scuffed and went back inside. I was too mad to deal with this…and my anger had nothing to do with them really. I could care less if Tracey hooked up with Vince. He's a great guy…okay, well maybe not great. But I use to hear some good things about how he was in the sack.

Later we were eating dinner and I was talking with Nina about the joys of having a baby…and if she and Leon had a baby boy, how hard it is to change their diapers when they won't stop peeing at you. Dom had brushed up against me a couple of times when he walked by throughout the evening. I had pretended to not notice but the reality was every touch shot waves through my body and left me yearning for more. By the end of the night I found myself aching for those brief moments, but I think I'm hiding it well. After we finished eating we all sat around the living room watching "Love and Basketball".

Leon and his wife were snuggled up at the end of the couch with laying down. Mia was sitting between me and Tracey and Brian was on the floor between Mia's legs. Alex was upstairs asleep and DJ was sitting in the recliner by himself. Vince and Dom were at the dining room table talking quietly. Their dialogue was inaudible but I could guess what they were talking about. I tried focusing on the TV screen. It was at the part where Sanaa Lathan's character was finally hooking up with Omar Epps and they were about to sleep together for the first time. This used to be Dom and I's favorite movie. I felt like Dom's eyes were burning a whole into the back of my skull…I glanced over my shoulder to see that I was right. He waved when he saw me turn around. I sighed and stood up to go to the kitchen. I'm sure I was flushed and I didn't wanna look like a blushing teenager in front of my son or anybody.

I went through the swinging door and to the sink, immediately turning the water on and wiping some dishes down. A second later I heard the door and I could feel Dominic's presence behind me. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. I closed my eyes tight. I knew I needed better then 'I'm sorry'. I needed an explanation…but before I could finish my thought, he continued. "I'm so sorry I did that to you Letty and that you thought you had to do all this alone." I didn't turn to face him but I decided I'd be mad at him tomorrow….it could wait. I was about to speak when I heard Maxwell's song 'This Women's Work' in the background…the soft, melodic song had me in a trance. I felt hypnotized…it made me feel that if just for this moment I can forget. I can let myself forgive him and take him back like the past 9 years never happened…

_'I know you've got a little life in you left  
>I know you've got a lotta strength left<br>I know you've got a little life in you left  
>I know you've got a lotta strength left.<br>I should be cryin' but I just can't let it show  
>I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin'.<em>

I felt Dom's heavy hand on my shoulder and I instinctively tilted my head to caress my cheek across his knuckles. I heard him inhale sharply, probably out of shock, and he took one more step closer, now he was practically on me, but I didn't care, the heat of his body was comforting. His other hand went to my hip and made its' way to my front, he spread his hand out wide covering my stomach, causing me to lay back into him. His right hand on my shoulder massaged me a little before he turned me to face him; still locked in his arms. Forgetting all about the running water and dirty dishes, I glanced up at him under hooded lids, placing both my hands over his chest, not hiding my feelings. I gave up in that moment. Staring into those dark eyes I loved and adored so long ago seemed like just yesterday. I breathed his name barely above a whisper, "Dominic…,' I just wanted him- needed him. We both gazed at each other for a couple of seconds as the song played on. The lyrics must have mirrored Dom's turmoil because his twisted into a regretful frown…

_'All the things we should've said that are never said  
>All the things we should've done that we never did<br>All the things we should've given, but I didn't  
>Oh darlin', make it go<br>Make it go away…_

_Give me these moments  
>Give them back to me<br>Give me a little kiss  
>Give me your all.'<em>

I shivered a little feeling weak in my knees as Dom cupped the side of my face with his warm callused hand. I loved him completely. There was no other reason for letting what was about to happen, happen; No logic. No common sense. Only love. He touched his lips to mine and began to kiss me with all his considerable expertise, desire, and every bit of the longing that had been building up for the past 9 years. I teased his parted lips and slipped my tongue inside his mouth as he moaned, lowering his hand from the small of my back to the top of my butt, but not grabbing it. The taste of him seemed to be like a vortex drawing me in deeper. My body softened into his and I felt a shudder run through him. The sweetness of his mouth and the willingness of him giving his all to me caused me to fill with a sudden passion. I whimpered a little in frustration and wrapped my arms tight around his neck, attempting to pull Dom closer, deepening the kiss.

"Oh My!" I heard a woman gasp and I yanked back from him to see Nina at the kitchen door with her hand over her face, like she was trying to make herself invisible. Dom hadn't let go of me and I glanced back at him, not looking in his eyes, knowing those dark deep pools would be the end of me again. I had to forcibly tug myself from him because he wouldn't let me go. I touched my swollen lips, straightened my shirt and cleared my throat. Dom had this dark frown on his face, but I ignored it and addressed Nina. "Sorry…if I'm in your way did you wanna get something?" she slowly lowered her hand and looked around with shifty eyes. "No I'm sorry…I just came to get a cookie..." she rubbed her swollen belly as if offering an excuse for her sudden hunger. I smiled and handed her the pack on the counter. "I remember those days. Enjoy." I ducked my head bashfully and quickly ushered myself out of the kitchen.

*****************

Hope ya'll love it.

Alex_diesel


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for you LOVELY reviews. Means a lot to me!**

**CHAPTER 14**

**3rd POV**

Letty returned to the living room feeling extremely flustered. She was so worried everyone was gonna know something was up, but no one moved a muscle. After she regained her composure, DJ glanced in her direction and gave her a weak smile, adjusting in the recliner and laying his head on the arm rest. Letty glided over to him and knelt down. "You wanna get some sleep?" she whispered. And he looked around and nodded numbly while he blinked and yawned. She figured he decided he wouldn't miss anything. DJ stayed up because he wanted to enjoy everybody's company, he usually goes to bed early, plus the jet lag was wearing on him. He said his goodnights and kissed Mia and Tracey's cheek. Letty looked back at the kitchen, realizing neither Dom nor Nina had come out yet.

She wondered what they were doing in there and if they were talking about her? She didn't want Leon's wife to get the wrong idea about her. Letty wasn't just some random hoe and yet she was acting like one…she had to put her guard up. She could not let that happen again. DJ and Letty stayed in the guest room and once both of them layed their heads down, sleep quickly overtook them.

Downstairs, Leon was passed out, Vince was laying on the floor with some pillows, Tracey was resting her head back against the couch and Mia yawned and then stood up. The movie wasn't off yet but she was pooped and she had to work tomorrow morning. Brian turned his attention to her, noticing she was ready to go and he reached out his hand for her to get him up. Mia scuffed then smiled, locking arms with her husband to help tug him off the ground. Once he was standing he pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips softly. Brian whispered something in her ear then bit at her neck. Mia yelped and giggled a little.

The scene made Vince cringe and he groaned loudly, tossing a pillow at them. "Ewe…Get a Room!" Shadow let a smile ease across her face as she watched the couple and then gave V a sideways glance. Dom and Nina finally walked out the kitchen door. Nina was all smiles and asked. "What did we miss?" Mia hugged her saying they were leaving. She kissed her brother goodnight and reminded him. "Don't forget I'm gonna swing by after work with Alex, so we can hang out with DJ for a little while." Dom nodded "that should be fine. I don't know what we're gonna do, but we should be around." and with that Mia, Brian and Alex were gone. Shortly after, Nina woke up Leon and then they headed home, leaving Vince, Dom and Tracey in the living room.

V went to the restroom real quick and Tracey felt a little knot grow in her stomach. She was alone with the man she'd been admiring all night, the infamous Dominic Toretto. Dom stared at her for a minute, but Shadow refused to let him best her and make her feel uncomfortable. "So, it's good to finally put a face to the name…" He grinned slowly. "Yeah? Well I'm glad we did meet so you'll get to see how I am for yourself. I'm sure you have this horrible warped vision of me…but I'm not that bad." He stated, but didn't bother furthering the conversation so Shadow started one. "I know it's getting late but I'm not really tired yet, I'm kind of a night owl." Vince came back in the room, smiling. "So are we. Do you play video games?" Tracey laughed. "I'm friends with Letty and have a 9 year old nephew. Of course I play video games."

Dom bellowed out a low rumbling laugh that subconsciously sent shivers up her spine. Damn that man was fine. And for a second she couldn't understand how her friend had ever let him go. He was so magnificently made; perfect smooth skin, tall, caramel and handsome; she watched as his muscles flexed when he absently scratched at his arm, saying something to Vince. Shadow thought Vince was cute…he had potential but he wasn't really her type she had just filed him under Letty and Dom's 'scruffy simi-attractive friend'. Besides, she couldn't really take her eyes off Dominic. He was everything she'd been looking for in a man. He was gorgeous, intelligent and on her level, but he would also be her poison if she wasn't careful. The fact still remained that he was her best friends, ex/ baby daddy…meaning off limits to her for life; she couldn't and wouldn't dare develop the slightest crush on him. Yet each time she tried to avert her eyes elsewhere…they would just land right back on Dom, admiring his flawless body and welcoming smile…Shadow sighed and let herself forget Letty for a moment, pondering what he looked like with no clothes on.

The sound of Vince clearing his throat got her attention and she peered at him. "Yes?" he flicked his eyes to Dom then back at her with this…look on his face. Dom, oblivious to what was going on, came over to sit on the cushion next to her. Tracey, forgetting Vince's inquiring look, hitched a breath and couldn't help but smirk at Dominic, raising an eyebrow. "What?" Dom leaned forward resting his right elbow on his knee smiling at her, saying in his baritone voice... "So…you know I wanna ask you so many questions. I wanna see if I can squeeze some information outta ya." She winked at him, folding her hands behind her head and leaning back into the couch. "You can try." Tracey watched Dom for a minute. He was rubbing his hands together thinking of a good question to ask. "Hmm…" the growl in his throat was low and sexy as hell. She giggled, placing her tongue between her teeth as she laughed. She knew she was giving him a flirtatious laugh and he looked back at her with his eyebrow raised and his gaze went to her mouth for a split second. Dom frowned slightly before asking. "Does Letty have a boyfriend? Or any ex's since you've known her?"

Shadow's smile faltered a little, being reminded that this was about Letty not her. This was Letty's Dom. DJ's dad…and Shadow could never have anything to do with him. She shook her head like she wasn't telling, but really she was thinking about how full of shit that rule 'of not being able to hook up with your friends ex's' was! She wondered whether or not she should cross that unforgivable threshold and betray Letty's friendship…should she plant a seed of doubt in Dom even if it wasn't true: If it might work in her benefit later? It wasn't like she was saying anything true or untrue and Letty didn't even want him anymore. Tracey glanced at Vince, who had made himself quiet in the corner of the room, just watching them; she had forgotten he was there. She looked back at Dom and shrugged coyly saying. "There might have been one…or none, but I'll never tell…" she teased in a sing-song voice and saw a flash of worry and question in Dom's eyes…probably even jealousy, but he quickly placed a grin on his face, nodding. "Okay...she's a big girl. So how long have you guys none each other?"

Tracey went on to tell them about how they had met working at the same restaurant, getting trapped in the elevator together, being there when DJ was born and so on, but never reveling any real juicy information…she could tell Dom had tried to trip her up with a couple of questions that could've lead to certain details but Trac was like a locked 12inch thick bolt door- never revealing anything else that could've left room for ANYTHING. Although she had purposely stressed how annoying Letty had been when she first met her because she didn't believe in people getting second chances and how she and Letty had hated one another before they became friends. Tracey knew very well what she was doing and even though she felt completely guilty for it, she couldn't stop. It just poured out of her mouth. The more she talked, the more her conscience nagged at her, but Dom was enthralled with her every word…whether it was because she was talking about Letty and DJ or herself…she didn't care at the moment. She just marveled in having this God-like-man's attention. Which wasn't like her at all; she's not the type to trip all over herself, over a man. She knew how beautiful she was and was use to having men do and say anything for _her_ to notice them, yet, with Dominic Toretto she was the one that was pining.

They talked for two more hours about random things and her family in New York. Vince had chimed in a couple of times but mostly kept quiet. Finally around 3 am, Dom stood up yawing. "Damn, I'm tired. And you, Tricky Tracey, have managed to say so much without telling me anything." They all shared a laugh and Shadow smiled, stretching her arms wide, causing her chest to push forward on purpose. Dom dropped his eyes to her breast, then turned to V. "You heading to bed man?" Vince curled his lip, shaking his head. "Nah, Ima play some video games for a lil bit." Dom nodded rubbing his abs and then quickly scratched an itch at his side. Tracey was exhausted also but to stay in Dom's presence was worth the lack of sleep. He then looked down at her and asked. "Are you tired yet night owl? You wanna go to bed?" she felt her cheeks get heated because her mind went straight to the gutter. She distractingly rubbed at her face, tiredly and then patted the couch. "I'm here aren't I?" Dom seemed to not have noticed her blush and laughed. "No. Are you kidding me? You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can stay in Vince's room upstairs," She was absolutely repulsed at the idea and shook her head, smiling sweetly. "Nah...I think I'll camp out here. I'm too exhausted to walk up all those steps." Dom shrugged and yawned again. "Suit yourself, but don't go telling Let I put you on the sofa. She'll have my head." He joked and she chuckled. "I won't."

Dom left the den and went over to his linen closet, pulling out a blanket and two pillows. He came up behind the couch and reached over her head, dropping the pile in her lap. "Here ya go Tricky Trace. It gets kinda chilly at night. And don't worry, they're clean. I may be a single man, but I wash my shit." Tracey chuckled, relishing in the scent of him and the closeness. She looked up to say thanks and their heads bumped each other. They both giggled, hers soft and girly and his low and manly. Dom made a face like 'my bad' and placed his hand on her forehead, rubbing her wound lightly, saying, "Sorry. I gotta a hard head." Tracey smirked and could almost picture his erect cock in her mind… (mmm, I bet you do!) She stifled out another laugh and said. "It's okay, I think I'll live. Thanks again." She stared at him and Dom straightened a little searching her eyes questioningly and then he said she was welcome and headed upstairs. Shadow stared off into space lost in her thoughts for a couple of minutes. She had loved sitting and talking with that man, but she hated the nickname he had stamped her with, 'Tricky Tracey', maybe he wasn't as clueless to her scheme as she wanted him to be.

Vince was playing grand theft auto but was already bored with it. He spoke after he was sure Dom was gone and completely outta earshot. "You know you're not the first beautiful girl this has happened to…it never fails..." Shadow drew her attention to the back of his head, frowning. "What are you talking about?" she asked causally, pretending to not have a clue what he meant. V continued playing his game and answered in a slightly irritated tone. "Every woman he meets… they just get sucked in by him: Even the ones' that aren't his. It's been that way since the 3rd grade." He huffed loudly and murmured something to himself before finishing. "I should've seen this coming. That's just how it is with Dominic Toretto…you don't fully understand why you're so strongly drawn to him…he's like…gravity. I aint jealous or nothing, I've learned to live with it. I'm no Dom and damn sure no contest. Plus it wouldn't be entirely fair to be mad at my best friend for it; he doesn't do it on purpose…"

Tracey could feel herself getting flush. She hadn't really hid her attraction very well and Vince noticed. Oh shit...what if he told Letty? And as if he could read her mind he answered. "Don't worry; I won't say anything to anyone, especially Letty. That'll be your job." Her mouth hung open and she didn't really know what to say…this was not supposed to happen like this, she _was_ Letty's friend and cared about her…she just didn't expect to be extremely attracted to Let's ex. But that was beside the point, who did he think he was with his self righteous ass…Vince knew nothing about her. How dare he try to sum her up and throw her in a pile with every other woman: She wasn't them! Shadow rolled her eyes…thankful that his back was to her. She spoke calmly saying. "I don't know what you're talking about. And frankly you don't know me, so don't talk at me like you do." he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and in a monotone voice replied. "Okay."

But she couldn't leave it there; she had to snuff out every possible suspicion. "And if you felt I may have looked at your friend longer than I should have, it's only because he reminds me of DJ." That last excuse was kinda pathetic but that was best she could come up right then. "So there, Mr. know –it-all." Vince turned his game off and stood, shaking his head with this stupid grin on his face and shrugged at her again. "I said Okay." He knew it would be pointless to go toe-to-toe with this woman. Tracey would just deny everything till she's blue in the face anyway. And it didn't matter to him what she had to say or what lousy excuse she could come up with. He was there and had seen it for himself…except this time, he also knew that Dom LOVED Letty and he wasn't gonna fuck up any chance he might have with her. Vince politely said goodnight to Shadow, who mumbled bye, and then retreated to his room.

Aren't some girl'friends' shizty? I know you might be thinking it's so crazy for Tracey to be going behind Letty's back even with the bond they have but I've had first-hand experience with this crap! Alex_diesel


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Letty's POV**

I woke up to the sound of banging downstairs. I looked over at DJ but he wasn't there. I sat up and stretched. I still felt extremely tired…I could've laid back down and slept for a couple more hours. But it was already 11:30 am. I threw my sweats and a t-shirt on went to brush my teeth before heading downstairs. I was intoxicated by the smell of Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Vince was sitting on the floor in the living room playing some racing game and Shadow was laying on the couch…I couldn't tell if she was awake or not, but I smiled to myself thinking about her and Vince alone all night. I wondered what they did while we were sleeping and still needed to ask that little minx what those two were up to when they disappeared. I made my way to the kitchen door swinging it open. I saw Dom showing DJ what ingredients to put in his 'special' eggs. I leaned against the door jam and spoke up. "Well that's not fair…I had asked you for years to tell me what you put in those eggs…"

Dom jumped a little at my voice then looked over his shoulder and grinned. "You know I couldn't tell you Let: It's a Toretto family secret. But maybe one day I can…" I knew what he meant and I could not believe he had just said that in front of our son. I didn't want my baby getting his hopes up about us. DJ glanced at me and laughed before turning his attention back to his eggs. Oh great, Dom shouldn't be doing that…I know I can't speak for the future but I knew Dom and I still had to have our talk and if things didn't work out, DJ would be devastated. Dom saw DJ's smile and he must of felt encouraged by it because then he walked over and stood directly over me, so all DJ could see was Dom's back. He caressed my cheek then kissed my forehead, saying. "Good morning."

I bit my lip and forced myself to pull my face away. I rolled my eyes and whispered so only he could hear. "Don't do that; especially in front of DJ." Dom frowned and dropped his hand loudly at his side. The hurt in his eyes tore me up inside, but I just shimmied away from him and stepped up behind DJ, kissing the back of his head. "Morning baby, so are you making breakfast for me too or just for yourself?" I looked back at Dom narrowing my eyes at him. "I know how you Toretto's can be pretty darn selfish sometimes." I meant it to take a dig at Dom, but say it light enough to sound like a joke, because I was in front DJ, but it hadn't worked. I heard DJ murmur. "Mom," I looked down to see my son glaring at me. He then glanced at his dad to see the hurt on his face and `without any other words DJ turned off the stove and stomped out the back door.

I felt my heart sink. Why did I just do that? I was so ashamed of myself. I closed my eyes, balled my fist up and banged it on the counter. I was fucking up. With both of the men that I loved; I took a deep breath and hesitantly eyed Dom. I didn't wanna apologize, but I knew I should have. And that moment, I was thankful that Dom knew me well enough that he could read me. He came to my side and rubbed my arm, comfortingly. "It's okay Letty. Don't worry about it. I know I deserved it. I'm gonna go talk to him." I was against the idea at first, but decided it was important for both of them to bond and then Dom followed DJ out, but before he was out of sight he turned around and nodded his head towards me, saying. "I wanna talk to you later. I know you probably wanted to put it off, but I can't wait anymore, it's time." I swallowed and gravely agreed and then he was gone.

**DOM's POV**

I walked out onto my back patio and saw DJ sitting on the steps. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't quite feel like I had any right to either, so I decided I wouldn't. But if he wanted to talk, I'd be right there. I sighed and sat down by him. He looked so small compared to my huge frame. He had his head in his hands, like I always did when something was bothering me. I cleared my throat letting him know I was there because he hadn't looked up. After a couple of sniffs and rubbing his face on his forearm to wipe away his tears, he looked at me. I loved him so much. Those big brown eyes gazed at me with so much confusion and question. I wasn't sure I had the answers but I would try my best. DJ spoke after a few minutes. "When is someone gonna finally tell me what happened? I'm not a little kid anymore. Why aren't you and my mom together? It' so unfair, things are just gonna go back to the way they were. All this is pointless, in 2 weeks I'm just gonna be back in Miami with no dad. Again!" he kicked a rock that was sitting on the step below him. Wow…he reminded me so much of myself. He's too grown already. He carried too much for a kid his age...I missed out on being a kid…I had to grow up fast, but I didn't want that for him. It literally pained my heart to hear him say those things and I opened my mouth to answer but sheepishly shrugged, realizing I didn't know my damn self what had happened between Letty and I. But I was gonna find out today. Right now I just needed to reassure him we both loved him, regardless.

"You wanna know something DJ? Before my mom, your grandmother, passed away, she and my dad had a big fall out when I was about your age. They talked about getting divorced and he was gona move out. I was so upset and confused about it, I didn't know how it happened because they seemed so happy. I didn't understand then that, there's things that go on between adults that are too complicated to explain sometimes and it definitely wasn't my burden or my fault. Just like it isn't yours." I paused for a second letting my eyes roam his face. He looked pensive, but he was listening so I continued. "And they told me, no matter what went on with them. They loved me and they'd always love me and they'd be there whenever I needed them. That's how it is with me and your mom. We're trying to figure things out between us, But we both love you and we're not going anywhere; Least of all me Dominic." DJ slowly nodded his head. "Okay. Thanks." I shook my head. "You don't have to thank me for loving you. You're my son." He grinned and hugged my side tightly saying. "I just think it would be cool to live with both my parents." I sighed and rubbed his back. "Me too kid; Me too."

We went back inside and I was feeling pretty damn good about this whole dad thing. It wasn't that bad once you get pass the initial fear of knowing there's these little eyes watching your every move and expecting you to have all the answers. But DJ was a great kid. He made it easy. When we got in the living room I looked for Letty but she wasn't in there. Vince and Shadow were watching some TV show and I was about to ask where she was when my phone rang. I saw that it was Lilly and smiled. "HEY sis."

"Hey Dom! Arrgh I am hating mid-terms. I can't wait to get out there. How is everybody?" I stepped out of the room and told her things were fine, filling her in on the past week. She was completely shocked about DJ but excited too. She told me she was mad at Letty and had some words for her. But I told her to not come here starting mess. "So what day exactly are you gonna be out here?" she hummed then said excitingly. "We're planning on Saturday…I was gonna fly but now my friend Dezi is coming too. That's cool right?" I laughed a little. "Does it matter what I say, it seems you're bringing her anyway." Lilly laughed loudly. "You're right…well…tell Vince, she's really Hott..." I rolled my eyes, giving her an exasperated sigh. "When are you gonna stop trying to hook that coyote up with somebody?" she snorted. "NEVER! Plus I really think they'll hit it off. She's a little older than me she's a grad student…" I was gonna say something else but she cut me off. "Sorry bro…I lgotta finish studying. Tell everyone HI. See you soon, LOVE you much," And with that she hung up before I could even say bye. I shook my head and went back into the room.

**3rd POV**

Later that day Mia and Alex came by and took DJ to a movie. Dom went to the garage with Vince and Letty and Traceywere at the house by themselves. Letty was rummaging through the kitchen looking for something to make when Shadow came in. She had her jogging shorts on, a Nike sports bra and a tank top. Her hair was swung up in a bun on top of her head. "So Letty, im gonna take a quick jog on the beach. You wanna come?" Letty frowned and looked at the time. "Shadow, it's almost 7. It's getting dark…why are gonna go now?" she shrugged. "Well…since Vince and Dom aren't back yet I'd figure I'd jog down to the garage and take a look around." Letty put a knowing smile on her face. "Which reminds me…what happened when you disappeared with Vince the other day?"

Tracey felt a shock of panic run through her. what if Letty was on to her? she couldn't be sure yet so she just grinned replying. "Nothing, he wanted to drive me the long way, take a lil tour I guess. Stopped to get some shaved ice and that's it." Letty felt a tad disappointed. She thought Vince and Tracey had hooked up and were on to something. "But….I- Tracey I figured you guys did something…you had different bottoms on when you got to the house!" Tracey shook her head and chuckled a little. "No no no. I just spelt some of my shaved ice on me when Vince was driving. We didn't do anything…ok well we shared a little kiss…but no serious sparks." Letty clucked her tongue and went back to browsing through the cabinets not replying. Tracey came up to her and got in her face. "Are you mad?" Letty shook her head, no. Tracey turn to leave and Letty asked her a question. "What do you think I should do about Dom? He wants to talk tonight…I've been avoiding him all day, but I know I can't anymore."

Tracey sighed and crossed her arms trying to think of a best way to mask her true feelings about the situation. "I think you should stick to your guns. You already decided you and Dom were finished, remember? You said you didn't want anything to do with him." Letty frowned at her friend, completely confused. Was this the same friend that was encouraging her to let the past go and get back with Dom….but now she doesn't want me to? Letty allowed the worst thought to slip into her head but quickly pushed it away. No…Shadow wouldn't….she's my friend. She doesn't even look at Dom….right? "Well…I'm running out of my lame excuses to not forgive him. And I know I love him…." Letty trailed off and dropped her gaze to the ground, not seeing Tracey's face expression of anger and jealousy. Her jaw was taught and her breathing had gotten deeper. She was thinking, Dom was feeling her too, if she was gonna make her move she needed to do it now. "Letty, it's up to you. I just think you should wait before you just jump back in a relationship with him. But I'm gonna go. I'll be back."

**Letty's POV**

After Tracey walked out the door, I just stared where she had been standing. My old Letty instincts were starting to kick in…I was feeling a tad suspicious about Shadow now, just like I did with every woman I use to meet when Dom and I were together. And almost all of them had a piece of him. I hated him for that. I didn't wanna believe the twist in my stomach because she's been my best friend for 9 years and a GREAT one…but this was Dom we were dealing with. Women would double cross their sisters for him. And I'd seen it first hand when I was in high school. And now that I let it fester in my brain a little longer, the idea didn't seem so far-fetched. I quickly hitched a breath and remembered…she was going to the garage…what if Dom think she's beautiful and encourages her, he doesn't exactly have a reputable past in that area. And history had a way of repeating itself, but God if he slept with her…it would kill me…because she was…use to be… my friend. The more I stood there thinking of these things I started to get sick to my stomach with jealous and that bitchy defensive Letty started to boil back up. The part of me I thought left when DJ was born….but it obviously hadn't.

I let a little time pass trying to talk myself out of acting like the old me; bitchy and dangerous. Thirty minutes went by and I just couldn't do it anymore. I had to go over there and see what Tracey was up to. I pulled to a stretching halt in front of the New DT garage. It was a huge 3 story building. It looked a little rough on the outside but I was sure the inside looked like a palace of automobile dreams. My obsession for cars and engines had never left. I had suppressed it of course but it was a joy and love I shared my life with. My mind went to all those memories of working and tuning up cars with Dom and all the late nights we spent together…it wasn't all work and no play.

I wasn't sure how Dominic would receive Tracey's advances but I knew she was beautiful so anything was possible. I didn't know what I was going to see when I walked inside and heard Tracey's voice. I turned the corner and saw Vince cleaning a muffler and I spotted Brian's legs under a Toyota Celica and there they were, laughing about something leaning over the Engine of a Mazda RX-8. My stomach immediately sank as I noticed her body language, how she touched his shoulder playfully pushing at him. She had crossed the line. She was just like every other back stabbing bitch. They hadn't even realized I was standing there so caught up in whatever flirty dialogue they were having. I wanted to race over there and pull her hair out but I just spun around and stormed out bumping into Brian. "Whoa Letty. Where's the fire?" he asked smiling and quickly surveyed my expression and frowned. "whats wrong?' I shook my head. "Nothing." I replied brushing passed him as he called out my name. "Letty!"

I was about to open the car door when I heard Brian come out of the garage. "Look Brian I'm fine. Really.." I turned to give him a reassuring smile but saw Dom standing in front of me. I gasped a little, licking my lips. "Dom..wassup?" I inquired breathlessly as if nothing was wrong. He watched me for a second longer than I appreciated and I barked "What are you staring at? Aren't you busy in there?" Dom frowned. "No, just a tune-up. I didn't know you were coming by I would've saved some grease work for ya." He smiled but I didn't. I scoffed and shook my head. He was unbelievable. I swung open the car door and Dom pushed his hand out and slammed it shut. "What's wrong with you Letty?"

"Um, absolutely nothing. You go ahead back in there and flirt away. I know I could never be as pretty as she is and trust me she's into you…just like every other woman friend that I had, that you fucked. You know for a just a second I thought you were different, that you had changed. But it doesn't matter I don't know why I'm getting myself all worked up, it's not like I have some kind of claim on you." Every word just rushed out of me and by the end of my spill I took a deep breath trying to fight the angry and jealousy boiling inside me.

Dom's face expression was what defused my attitude. He grabbed my hand and simply said. "Yes you do." I couldn't breathe. Could this mean he didn't plan on sleeping with Tracey? "but don't you want to sleep with her?" I asked in disbelief. Dom stepped closer to me and spoke in a low growl. "No. I'm not who I use to be Letty. I've been trying to show you that. Do you not understand my feelings for you at all?"

I was being sucked in again staring into those dark pools but now I wanted to. I opened my mouth to say something when Brian, Vince and Tracey came outside. Dom didn't take his eyes off me. I held his

Gaze till Tracey interrupted by chirping out "Letty what are you doing here?" I clinched my jaw, raising my eyebrow and cut my eyes to her snarling coldly. "I need a reason?"

The look on her face told me she knew I had saw right through her. I glanced back at Dom and saw him smirking. "I missed that." He stated. I sighed sadly and whispered. "I don't."

I hopped in the car and drove back to the house. I didn't miss my attitude. I didn't miss the gut wrenching feeling I just had. I didn't miss being bitchy and growling at any female that dared wonder too close to Dominic Toretto. I was done with that…I just wanted trust and for once to not have to be that way…because I could be secure in his love and want for only me. Things had never been that way before. It all brought back bad memories I didn't want to think about.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Aftermath  
>Author: Alex_Diesel<br>Rating:** NC-17**  
>Disclaimer: None of the characters from Fast and the Furious belong to me, though I wish they did!lol anybody else you see, but don't recognize, is mine!<br>Pairings: Letty/Dom  
>Feedback: Love it! Can't live without it!<p>

**CHAPTER 16**

**Letty's POV**  
>I was sitting on the couch with Alex and DJ when the foursome walked through the front door. I avoided eye contact with Dom and Tracey was just watching me. She sat at the end of the L shaped satin sofa, not saying a word. I tried to focus on the movie the boys had on but I couldn't stop thinking about Dominic Toretto. I heard Brian behind me. "'Hey boys," he said as he tousled his hand in Alex's hair. I turned my head to look up at him and gave him a weak smile. He leaned down, resting his elbows on the back of the couch, whispering in my ear. "You okay Letty?" I nodded gently knocking my head against his. "I'm good Brian..." he grinned at me. I'm sure he could tell I was lying but didn't pry further just kissed my head and left. Tracey rolled her eyes and I jumped up and pointed to the door. "Outside, now Tracey."<p>

She raised her eyebrows at my order and looked around at all the adults that were watching her. Mia came out of the kitchen and asked what was going on but Brian just ushered her back where she came from. Dom was frowning at me but I just turned my attention back to Tracey waiting for her to move. She got up and sighed. "Whatever Letty. Chill out," I opened the door and waved my hand for her to go first. "I'm chill, after you." Tracey pushed past me going out on the porch. "What do you want Letty?" Tracey had a nerve to be snapping at me. I put my hands on my hip and growled out. "What the hell is your issue? I see how you're all over Dom. You were my friend…I flew you out here to support me not for you to stab me in back and try to steal my baby daddy. How could you do this to me? Our friendship must have meant jack shit to you." I heard the emotion in my voice, this had really affected me. Tracey's face became blank. "Look, I know we're friends and all this doesn't mean I don't love you and DJ. But you didn't even want Dom and I do. What's wrong with that?" I suddenly could feel the old me clawing her way back to life. I peered up at her, giving her the meanest scowl and yelled. "Fuck you!"

Tracey was blanched by my reaction. "Letty…I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying why is it so bad to like the guy, it's not like I went behind your back or anything or that you're with him." I was surprised even more that she said that "but you did go behind my back Tracey. I'm just not stupid. Look I don't care about you're reasoning or about your feelings for my man. I'm telling right now, it's not happening. No fucking way. And I want you to leave, better yet, I'm telling you to leave. We're done here. Get your grip and get the fuck outta here before I leave tread marks on your face!"

I did call Dom my man even though he wasn't. It just felt right and technically, he was, as far as Tracey is concerned. Dom was my property, the father of my child and would always only be with me. I didn't want him with any other woman. I couldn't stand the idea of him being with any other woman than me. I loved the shit out of that man even if I never told him ever again. He would always be mine in my mind.

Tracey expression was one of confusion, anger and hurt. She was silent for a minute and I didn't take my eyes off her. She finally scoffed and yelled. "Fine. Fuck you Letty." And she stormed inside the house slamming the door behind her. I knew everyone was going to have so many questions when I went back in there but didn't feel answering to anyone. Not now. I just wanted to think. I loved my family but I needed privacy something I haven't really had in years. I decided to take a walk along the beach.

I relaxed after she went inside and laughed to myself. I guess I do have Tracey to thank for making me face the truth of my feelings about Dominic. As I listened to the waves crashing against the sand, I suddenly had the urge to go take a dip.

I slipped off my sandals dropping them on the cool sand, than discarded my jeans and t-shirt, leaving me in my bra and boy shorts. As I walked to the edge of water, I loosed my hair and let it fall on my shoulders and down my back and stared at the huge ocean….it seemed almost black during the night and the light from the moon casted sparkling crystals of white all over it. It was beautiful. I loved the ocean.

I thought about testing it with my foot to see if it was cold and then stopped, frowning to myself. Did it matter? What am I doing? The old Letty didn't test shit before she just jumped in. A slow smile spread on my face and I decided the shock of the chilly water would be more exhilarating and ran in. It was freezing! I laughed loudly and screamed. "Holy shit its cold!" I didn't mind it though. It was great… I swam around, going under and popping up for air when I had to. After a while I settled in the water with just my head out, letting the small waves carry me around as they passed by. I gazed up at the full moon thinking about everything that. I knew it was going to be tough for DJ when it was time for us to go back to Miami. I know he wants to stay. I kind of wanted to also. I sighed and started walking back towards land, pondering on what I was going to say to Dominic. I didn't know how the conversation would turn out, but …. I was surprised to feel that I wasn't really that angry anymore, except with Tracey.

On my way back to my clothes…I grabbed a couple of rocks under water and when I was back on the sand I started tossing them into the darkness in front of me, seeing them disappear into the night. I shivered a little from the wind and then threw another one, hearing a growl and a yelp in response. "Owe!" I gasped. Oh shit…I hit somebody! I squinted trying to make out an image. I was preparing an apology in my head but relaxed a little when I saw Dom emerge from the darkness with a towel in his hand. He was rubbing his thigh and gave me a look. "You know it's not nice to throw rocks at people …" I cut my eyes and retorted.

"First of all, you're not people and second...I didn't know you were there." When he got closer to me he let out a low chuckle. "I think that hurt my feelings. Besides, your aim would suggest otherwise. Don't front Letty, you did it on purpose." I couldn't help but let out an irritated laugh, pushing some my hair behind my ear. "Okay, you got me…I did it on purpose! You know it's long overdue!" His little smile left his face and he looked me up and down. I remembered I was only in my bra and undies and I was wet. I crossed my arms attempting to hide my body and asked coyly. "So…is that towel for me…or were you meeting somebody else down here…like Tracey?" Dom just kept oogling me and then his eyes finally met mine. He smiled. "Who?" I blushed and was so happy by his response I almost giggled. All my anger with him was gone for the moment and I was thankful it was night time so he couldn't really see my face. I snatched the towel away from him, drying my hair and then wrapping it around my body.

"you know Tracey just left with Vince to the airport..what happened? She looked pissed." I just shrugged. "it doesn't matter." I sat down, sinking into the soft cool sand. He followed suit, sitting rather close. I leaned away an inch and turn to him. "You're totally in my bubble Dom." I joked with him and he grinned, putting his big arm around my shoulders. "I know. I like it that way." His voice was so low it sounded like a growl…a sexy one that gave me Goosebumps. And just like that, I was 16 again, a stomach full of butterflies, and waiting for Dom to make his move. And as I felt myself slipping into the black void of DOM…I remembered what he'd done to me, what he'd put me through. I looked back towards the ocean and asked. "Do you love me Dominic Toretto?" I heard him take a deep breath before saying, "I've always loved you Letty, I never stopped loving you; Ever." I was quiet for a couple seconds and then looked at him. I examined his face. Gazed at him for what seemed like forever, then looked him straight in the eye with one eyebrow raised, asking. "Then why the hell didn't you come?"

Dom froze then removed his arm and dropped his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He kept his head down, but looked at me. "Because I was a shit Letty! I was a selfish asshole, but it doesn't mean I didn't love you…" I rolled my eyes and laid back on my elbows. He stayed where he was, glancing back to see my expression occasionally while he finished. "I swear I wanted to…I planned to, but then Jesse died and…I blamed myself. I felt like I was worthless. I had gotten everybody hurt and you were the one that kept warning me and I refused to listen! So I got it in my head that it'd be better for you if I didn't come." I studied his back while he spoke, staying silent. He finally turned fully around, his face pensive and full of guilt, sorrow, and regret. "God, Letty, I had hurt you the most. Too many times to have the audacity to come after everything I'd done and beg for your forgiveness. I didn't wana hurt you: it's the last thing I ever wanted to do… I just couldn't face you. You read me better than anyone…you know when I'm full of shit and I couldn't deal with that."

I chewed my bottom lip and felt my expression softening the more he spoke. "I've practically known you your whole life; you've always been there…and I've always liked you…when you turned 16 and I could finally make you mine. I became the happiest guy ever. I know you had this impression that you weren't the best girl for me or pretty enough and that _you_ were lucky to get me. But that was never true…_I_ was lucky one. When I got outta Lompoc…I was the one that stumbled into the VIP room and landed an angel. You gave me all I ever wanted."

I flicked my tongue over my dry lips and felt my eyes watering. Dom rested back on his arm now parallel with me and at my level. "Letty, you're amazing…you always have been…I just never showed you or told you…I didn't deserve you from the beginning and after the heist I thought…'let her go'. I didn't deserve you! All I was gonna do was fuck your life up." I saw him wipe at one tear quickly and he took a shaky breath. I let my tears flow freely after that. He saw this and clinched his jaw, finishing his story. "After I got Vince out of the hospital and sent him down here. I hid out like a coward, doing anything to take my mind off all the shit that went down. I buried Jesse and tried to drink myself into oblivion, but I couldn't get you outta my head. I didn't think about the team, the cops, not Mia. Just you Letty, you consumed me, every part of me …it was then, I Knew. You were it for me….even if I didn't deserve you, I needed you. But by the time I got my shit together and came down here…you were gone."

I wiped my face with my towel, sniffing and sitting up. "Dom…I couldn't stay. You left me alone when I needed you most. I was hurt and pregnant. I know you didn't mean to do that, but you did. And it hurt me." I shook my head in disbelief. "I just can't believe this all could've been avoided if you had just trusted me. Leaned on me….that's what I wanted. Because that's what people do when they care about each other. They don't run and hide…" I couldn't even continue my sentence. I was succumb with those horrible memories and just started crying loudly. Dom pulled me into a tight hug and brushed my hair with his hand.

"I'm so sorry Letty; I never wanted to put you through that. I was stupid and I didn't get it then, but I do now and I aint running. All I can say is I'm sorry and I wanna be here for you now. We've come too far to let this slip away. I know we both love each other and I wanna spend the rest of my life making it up to you...and my son." My head was tucked under his chin and his deep voice vibrated through my whole body. These were the words I'd waited my whole life to hear…even if it took 9 years of separation for us to get it together; better late than never. I looked up at him. Into those dark eyes that were filled with so much love and admiration for me.

I placed my small hand on his cheek, caressing it and said. "Okay." He frowned questioningly. "Okay? Just like that?" I cried and giggled at the same time...but these new tears were out of happiness…I hadn't shed these kind of tears since DJ was born. "Just like that," In a flash, Dom was kissing me hard and I immediately surrendered to him, melting into his muscular arms. This kiss was fulfilling. We both could feel the wetness on our cheeks and that made everything much more passionate. I loved Dominic Toretto completely and he loved me.

He took my towel off and cupped my breast, caressing its rounded softness, before his fingers sought the hardening thrust of my nipple through the fabric of my bra; never breaking our kiss. I fumbled with his belt, button and zipper. I was outta practice. And that brought a slow smile to his lips. He put the towel behind me and undid my bra, while he showered kisses all over my face and neck, then layed me back on the ground. I lay there, exposed to him: my dark hair sprawled out underneath me, my bare breast chilled, making my nipples hard and aching for his attention. I stared up at Dom with a sultry look under hooded eyelids. I held my bottom lip between my teeth and he hissed. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I smiled seductively at him as he loomed over me and dropped his mouth to my collar bone. He softly nipped at my flesh and all over my upper body, and with each bite followed the warmth of his tongue and a tender kiss.

After a couple of minutes, I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed his head and guided it to my breast. He chuckled and the stubble on his chin tickled me. He licked my right nipple and sucked on it hard, causing me to wreath and moan in satisfaction. He went from one nipple to the other, biting and sucking and pinching. I felt the heat in my stomach grow and there was a yearning burn inside me…I quickly pushed him back and clutched at his jeans, pulling them down, along with his boxer briefs. His cock sprung forward. Hard and long and I gasped. Dom smiled and tried to lay me back down but I grunted, saying NO. I didn't need any more foreplay. I was soaking wet and more than ready. I just wanted to feel him inside me…I needed to. But he pushed me back anyway, shaking his head. "Don't rush me woman…I've waited 9 years for this. I'm gonna take my time."

He slid off my boy shorts and I grinned, finally relaxing as he massaged my hips, thighs, calves, and then my feet for a minute. He looked back and forth between my eyes and pussy…I couldn't tell which made him hornier. He kissed the top of my foot and then trailed light kisses up my leg. I twisted my hips around…wanting to grind something, anything, but every time I moved Dom would grab me and hold me still: Torturing me. My pussy literally hurt. I moaned and whined as he sucked at the caramel flesh of the inside of my thigh. He kissed closer and closer to my womanhood. Then put two fingers inside me…I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard. I heard him groan in his throat and I sighed in pleasure as he pumped them in and out of me.

He circled them inside and tickled at the warmth of my inner walls, rubbing at my clit with his thumb. He then sucked on my clit with his mouth…I cried out and he sucked harder, then wiggled the tip of his tongue in between my clit and his fingers that were still doing their own damage inside me. He pushed them all the way in and I involuntary thrusted my hips up hard; Screaming his name. Dominic slowly slid them out….looking at my liquid that glistened his fingers. His eyes were dark and low. He rubbed his two wet fingers on my abdomen below my belly button in the shape of an 'S', then licked it up with his tongue. My mouth hung open in shock. What a fucking turn on! Dom was always an attentive and AMAZING lover, but he'd never been like this!

He leaned up and sucked at my breast again. He pinched one nipple while he tortured the other. He squeezed both my breast in his hand and then hovered his cock over my opening. We gazed at each other with glossy eyes…both anxiously awaiting to be joined again…after too long. He teased my wetness and I grabbed his hips, thrusting forward, slamming him deep inside me. I scream out and he did also. He closed his eyes and was still for a minute. I frowned. "What's wrong?" He started pumping slowly and opened his eyes, grinning and growling out. "Not a damn thing. It just feels good to be home." I chuckled and propped myself up on my elbows, throwing my head back. I wanted to try another position but I didn't think I'd last that long.

Dom lifted my legs over his shoulders, kissing each leg as his thrust got harder and deeper. I groaned in pleasure and in pain. I could feel him in my stomach and as much as it hurt…it was the BEST feeling ever. He grabbed my ass and lifted me higher. I was almost in a fucking hand stand. And just when I knew I couldn't take anymore I felt my climax hit me hard…wave after wave and then Dom came….groaning and swearing. He pushed forward one last time, spilling his seed deep inside me. And I didn't give a fuck; I'd worry about it later.

I dropped my legs and he collapsed on top of me, kissing my breast and biting my nipples before laying his head on my stomach. I was trying to get catch my breath as I rubbed his scalp. He sighed and I could feel his warm breath on my skin as it slowed. We laid there…completely sated for what seemed like a long time. Dom's breathing was so shallow I was sure he'd fallen asleep and when I stopped messing with his head and ears he kissed my soft stomach, resting his chin there and peering up at me.

I smiled sweetly, whispering. "Hi," Dom had a serious look on his face and tears in his eyes: I rubbed the back of my fingers on his cheek and asked. "What?" He took a deep breath and whispered. "Baby, I missed you." I could've cried…and suddenly, I felt so bad for depriving him for all these years and not being with him. I was so overwhelmed with love for him I felt like my heart was gonna burst through my chest. I placed both my hands on his shoulders and pulled him up, kissing him hard. I crushed his lips with mine, biting and licking them. I sucked his tongue a little and he moaned. "Letty," I kissed his nose and eyelids, then back on his lips. "I missed you too. I love you Dominic." He paused and whispered against my lips. _"Marry me…"_

**************

Alex _Diesel


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Dom's POV**

Letty paused and slowly pulled back, frowning. "Really? You don't think that's kind of fast?" I licked my lips, shocked by her response and sat up. "Nah, I don't. Not at all, we've already wasted 9 years…. I'm 38 for Christ sake, and we're both not getting any younger…" I logically stated and by her put-off expression; I decided to change my analytical explanation and speak from my heart. "I want nothing more than for you to be my wife. I want you and DJ to move here with me, and I want us to live the life we should've been living a long time ago." Letty examined me for a minute and then I saw a small smile play at her lips. "I think our son will be thrilled." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and raised both my eyebrows. "So, that's a yes right?" Letty chuckled nodded. "Yah, that's a Yes."

I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my big arms around her and kissed her. After we put our clothes back on we headed up to the house hand in hand, talking and laughing. When we walked inside, everyone fell silent staring at us. I felt Letty try to pull her hand away but I just held it tighter. Mia was the first one to come over towards us. She looked between us both with an attitude and then got this huge smile on her face. "It's about damn time!" She hugged Letty and everyone else said they were happy things were getting back to normal. I wondered what words were exchanged between Tracye and Letty that she dipped out of here so fast, but I didn't mind her leaving really; I didn't know how to feel about that woman… there was something about her that rubbed me the wrong way.

I wasn't deaf, blind or stupid…and I know a flirt when I see one…shit I've had women coming on to me since I was 9. I knew what she had been doing…I just didn't understand why, if she was Letty's friend- Someone she trusted, and Letty didn't trust anybody; it didn't make sense. I think that's what bothered me the most. Although, I had no interested in Tracey at all; I had been worried Letty thought otherwise considering I didn't have the best track record in that department, even with her past friends. But, I was determined to show Let, I didn't give a fuck about these women out here, I didn't want anyone but her.

I turned my attention back to Letty and kissed her forehead. She winked at me and then went to talk to DJ. I knew she was telling him that we were getting married. We wanted to tell him first. I saw him gasped and hug her. It brought a big smile to my face. Letty wanted to wait to tell everyone else, but I wanted to scream to the rooftops that my life was finally whole. My shit just didn't work right without Letty, but now she's mine again… and soon as my wife…sure we did all this shit backwards, but hey…that's me and Letty. I don't think we know how to do it any other way.

I flopped down on the couch…utterly exhausted and spent. I had almost forgotten how amazing sex with her was; and tonight was definitely one for the books. I had no energy left. I just wanted to eat and crash. Brain, Leon, and Vince came over and sat beside me, smiling… "So…what were you two up too?" Leon asked in his best girly voice. I frowned giving him a sideways glance: then I smiled, closing my eyes and laying my head back answering, "None of your fucking business." Leon laughed knowingly. "Whatever you dawg, you..." we all couldn't help but laugh. They eventually turned their attention to the movie that was playing leaving me to doze off freely.

I woke up when I felt smooth caramel arms curl around my shoulders from behind. I grinned, not opening my eyes and kissed Letty's arm softly. She responded by nipping at my ear and whispering she loved me. I sighed complacently. It was funny how we just slipped right back into affection as if we had never stopped touching or reaching for one another. "Come eat," she politely ordered rubbing my stubble head and walking back to the kitchen.

After grubbing on some steak, homemade mac'n'cheese, corn on the cob, and beans and rice; Leon, Vince, DJ and Brain sat down to play some Halo. I was now thinking I needed to invest in some books knowing DJ was gonna be here…I didn't want him to live on those games too much. The ladies were sitting around the dining room table, laughing and talking loudly. Letty had a knocked out Alex in her lap; his head laying on her chest, mouth open with his legs hanging over hers; I was surprised he was still asleep because Letty was laughing about something really loud and reached out touching Nina's belly….I just watched her, mesmerized. She was absolutely beautiful. Now, having DJ here, knowing I have a child of my own and seeing her hold Alex; made me want to have another baby. I wanted to be around for everything this time.

**Letty's POV**

Nina and I were talking about children and of course Mia was letting us know she and Brain were ready for another one. while Mia was speaking, I noticed in my peripheral vision, Nina was staring at me, grinning. I tried to ignore her and pay attention to Mia, but I couldn't. I finally turned to her and shrugged. "What are you looking at?" Mia stopped and glanced at Nina, who shook her head. "Oh nothing…sorry." She then turned back to Mia and said. "What were you saying?" Mia rolled her eyes, laughing. "Never mind. It wasn't as interesting as Letty obviously." I shifted Alex in my lap and changed the subject. "So…when Is Lilly gonna be here? I can't wait to see what she looks like all grown up." Mia beamed. "couple of days. Please, she's a Toretto…she's gorgeous, naturally." Nina cleared her throat grinning. "ladies we have an audience." She tilted her head to the couch and we all turned around to see Dom watching us. He had a sexy smirk on his face that made my insides turn to mush. 

I forced myself to tear my eyes away from his. I squinted playfully at Nina. "So, what were you staring at me for?" Nina sucked her teeth and scoffed, waving her hand in dismissal. "Oh nothing. Sorry about that." I raised my eyebrows and Mia interrupted. "Well I'm calling it a night. I've got to work at 6. I love you both see ya when I see ya." We giggled. Knowing we'd see her tomorrow and kissed her goodnight. Brian took Alex out of my arms and they left. Nina stood and I caught her hand gently when she tried to walk away, "You better tell me."

I hoped I didn't sound too mean. Nina gave me shifty eyes and sat back down. "Relax, it's nothing bad chica…I feel stupid for staring because I just met you but I feel like I know you- as much as everyone in this family has talked about you. It just Dominic is the big brother I never had, so I care about his happiness. I was a little worried all of this would turn ugly, but I can see how happy he is just having you two here; Back in his life. Not to mention all of the stories I've heard about the famous LETTY: my expectations of you were a tall order to fill, but you fit them exactly: you're just as bold as they said you are," she gestured to her hand that I was still holding and I quickly let go. "Sorry," she smiled. "and as kind, funny and beautiful…I'm just glad it all worked out."

I now felt ridiculous for pressuring her to spill. I thought for sure it was something bad. Nina could have spared me that explanation but I guess it's good to know she cared about our family. She was sweet. Because of my silence Nina hurriedly offered an apology. "I'm sorry if that was out of place or offensive in some way." I chuckled. "Nah, you're good. Thank you."

We said goodbye and she waddled over to Leon. "Baby, you ready?" He glanced up at her and told her to give him a minute turning his attention back to the TV…I giggled when I saw Nina put her hand on her hip and tap her finger on his shoulder. Leon looked back up at her and by the face she gave him: he got off the couch, giving her a kiss. "Aight ya'll. We're gonna go. Thanks for the dinner. Love you guys. Let us know when Lilly gets into town." We all said goodnight and they left as well.

The house was quiet now; I gawked at Dom as he started collecting all the dishes around the table. "Well, NO shit... Look at YOU." Dom, knowing exactly what I was referring to, winked at me and let out a low rumbling chuckle that echoed throughout the room, but said nothing. I peeked over to the living room to see what DJ was up to. Satisfied that he was ok, I followed Dom into the kitchen.

**Dom's POV**

I was busy cleaning up in the kitchen and heard Letty come in. "You need any help?" I glanced over my shoulder and shook my head. "Nah, I'm almost done. I'm just tossing these in the dishwasher." I felt her come closer then saw her lean against the counter. She picked up a dish, rinsed it then placed it on the rack in the dishwasher. She proceeded to pick up a cup and I gave her a sideways glance. "I said I got It." she huffed. "And I heard you." when she finished putting the cup away…I paused and looked at her smiling. "You know I've come a long way, I can do my own dishes woman." Letty chuckled, rising on her tip-toes planting a kiss on my lips. "I'm sure papi, but since you're going to be my husband now that means I'm obligated to help you with everything."

I turned the water off eyeing her up and down. I was getting turned on just by hearing those words come from my gorgeous, never-to-be-tamed Letty. I glanced down at my crouch and she laughed loudly. I joined in, ushering one of her hands over my groin so she could feel the erection through my jeans, and raised my eyebrows playfully. "Everything?" Letty licked her lips seductively nodding, "Oh yeah…everything…" I took an uneasy deep breath as she started massaging me. "That's good enough for me." I framed her face with both my hands and kissed her passionately. I sucked her tongue gently, grazing the roof her mouth with the tip and she moaned. I leaned back and she smiled. "Let me finish here. Go relax."

I reluctantly nodded and went back out to join DJ and Vince but they weren't there. The basement door was shut so I knew Vince had gone to bed and DJ must've gone upstairs. I quickly jumped in the shower and laid down turning my lights off. I wondered if Letty would come in here tonight or stay in the spare bedroom until DJ got used to the situation. Right then I heard two quiet taps on my door. I smiled walking the short distance and swung my door open. Letty was standing there in a white tank, no bra and black lace booty shorts. My mouth dropped and I smirked. "You don't have to knock Letty." I stood aside for her to come in and she jumped on me almost knocking me over from the surprise move. We both chuckled softly and I closed the door with my foot.

She slid down my body onto my bed- correction, our bed. I couldn't take eyes off her. Letty was scanning every inch of me. Suddenly, standing in nothing but a pair of sweats with a tent pitched below had me feeling awfully vulnerable, but Letty had the power to do that. I've had many women marvel at me and inspect my body but never like this. Letty always seemed to see passed all that; actually see me, not just a man with muscles. And she was doing it again…those coco brown eyes piercing through my exterior and searching for my soul. Looking for me. Damn I loved this woman. She was made for me. She completed me.

Letty smiled sweetly, she had found what she was looking for and so did I. I licked her lips and she parted them for me. I devoured her mouth as we laid down together on our bed for the first time in 10 years.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: AFtermath  
>author: alex_diesel<br>Disclaimer: None of the characters from TFATF belong to me, though i wish they did!  
>Pairings: DomLetty, Brian/Mia, Leon/Nina, Vince/?  
>feedback: Love it, Can't live without it!<p>

Okay so…sorry if there's any mistakes and that it's been taking forever. I don't have a laptop anymore so I get on when I can but I'll get them up faster. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Means a lot and I'm super happy about all those who 'favorite' my story. My heart goes out to you all . hope life is treating everyone well! One Love

-Alex

**WARNING! Explicit sexual content…really. So if you don't like that kind of thing skip first couple paragraphs. ha-ha**

Letty's pov

We kissed for a long time, just relishing in the taste of each other. When we pulled apart for breath I playfully pushed Dominic back and crawling down the length of his body. I kissed his leg, his thigh, then Kissed his cock through his briefs and moved to his belly….licking my way to his flat male nipples; Dom squirmed a little and tried to grab my ass, but I swatted his hands away. Grabbing his wrist in my hands and forcing them back on the bed. He chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "Okay Okay…pushy."

Trading places worked for me sometimes. I glided my nails down his arm, then his pecs and ripped abs. Taking off his briefs and throwing them on the floor. I bent over and sucked on the tip of his cock gently then ran the pad of my tongue down the length of him; only to suck little kisses back to the top and inflict the same torture on the other side. Dom grabbed the back of my head and kinda pushed me down on his dick. I grunted and he took his hand off. "My bad," He chuckled and I quickly took him fully in my mouth catching him by surprise. I could only get about a little more than half of his hot throbbing cock in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down and he rose his hips, Faster and faster, causing me to gag but I just stayed there, not coming up for air.

After 15 seconds of that, I popped my lips off of him, gasping and wiping my mouth. I sat up, taking my underwear off and then I positioned myself above him and rocked my hips, rubbing my wet clit on the tip of his hard dick. He tried to push up but I put both hands on his hips to keep him down. I smirked. "Don't do anything…It's my show right now." I played with his nipples as I took him inside me, a little at a time then sliding him all the way out and going further and further down till I finally just slammed down on him. He groaned. "mmm…damn Letty…" and he grabbed my hips and just started rocking me. I tried to gain the control back but he wasn't having it. He dug his fingers into my hips and was just thrusting up into my pussy hard but slow.

He squeezed and jiggled my ass, slapping it hard about 3 times, moaning. "Fuck," every time. He was rubbing all over me as I rode him, then he gave me that, 'oh shit', look. He gasped out, "I'm sorry baby, but Ima cum. It feels too good." I just smiled and shrugged…I didn't really care…pleasing him was enough for me right now. I leaned down, hovering over him and putting my breast right in his face. I popped my booty up and down faster, hearing the slapping of our hips and juices together. Dom pulled my bra cups down and started sucking on my nipples. I bit my lip and felt myself starting to take off. But right when it was feeling bomb for me I felt him pump two more times hard and then he came…jerking his body under me and his eyes rolled back as his breathing started to slow.

After awhile, he slid his slumbering dick out of me and threw a sheet over both of us then rolled over, getting something out of the nightstand draw. I watched him curiously and he turned back towards me, laying sideways he grinned and handed me a box. It wasn't your typical velvet ring box. It was a hard casing and it looked old. I gasped when I opened it: inside was a pearl ring with tiny diamonds encircled around it. The ring was beautiful…it had more of a regal beauty rather than flashy. Remembering it was his mothers' ring, and his dads' mothers' before that and so on. I gave him a look, "Oh my God Dominic….are you sure you want me to have this…I mean, it's like a family air loom." Dom leaned closer to me, taking the pearl ring out and slipping it easily on my finger and then kissing my hand.

"And you're my family." He stated. Dom looked down for a couple seconds then back up at me smiling, looking just blissfully happy. "Letty I love you. Shit, you're really it for me, I can't see anybody else. And no other woman was meant to wear this but you…" I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too. I'm honored Dom. Thank you." He searched my eyes and looked touched: he knew that I understood how important this ring was and what it meant to him. After another round of making love, slow and sweet we decided to get some rest. I was wrapped up in Dom's arms; we were both lying on our sides facing each other, watching one another till he drifted off to sleep.

I gazed at his sleeping face... the lines around his eyes and mouth relaxed, eyes shut, mouth slightly open and his breathing was shallow. I glanced back at the ring on my finger in awe and bliss. This was how it was meant to be. And I was going to let myself enjoy every minute of our life together now. I wasn't going to start stupid fights for no reason, and get irritated because Dom left the toilet seat up…or the toothpaste cap open. I had learned that not having those imperfections of Dom in my life; wasn't what I wanted. I had wanted him, all of him: on his good days and his bad...I just wanted Dominic Toretto and now I have him again, and I always will.

DJ's POV

I yawned and opened my eyes to find my room filled with the brightness of the sun. I looked next to me for my mom but she wasn't there. I sat up frowning and threw on my sweats and crept out of my room downstairs. No one was awake yet so I made myself a piece of toast and hopped on the Xbox. 30 minutes later I heard the basement door open and saw Vince or uncle V emerge in a pair of black basketball shorts and no shirt. He padded over to the couch scratching at his scruffy beard and poped my shoulder lightly. "What you doing up so early… it's only 7 am." I shook my head, shrugging. "I just woke up. I'll probably go back to sleep. Are you gonna make breakfast?"

Uncle V burst out laughing and said. "Fuck NO. Pardon my French." I blinked in surprise by his outburst and turned my attention back to my game. He stepped around the front of the couch and gave me a lopsided smile. "I'm just fucking with you. What do you want to eat kid?" I didn't know if I should just say never mind or actually have this old brute cook for me. He was the nicest-mean guy I had ever met. "Oh yeah and Promise me you won't tell your moms I said 'fuck' around you." He growled out. I didn't fully know how to respond to him so I just nodded. "Ok. Some bacon and eggs would be nice." He rushed off to the kitchen and I heard metal pans banging around and soon after heard the sizzle of bacon and the aroma filled the room making my stomach growl but I ignored it.

"You're up early," I turned at the sound of my mom's voice and smiled widely. "Good morning mom." She rubbed my buzzed head and kissed it. "Morning, Is your uncle cooking?" I nodded and look up at her. "yeah, can you go make sure he doesn't spit in my food. I don't think he likes me very much." I half-heartedly joked and my mom chuckled pushing my head. "Be nice." She disappeared behind the swinging door and heard the faint ringing of my phone upstairs. I ran to my room and answered it before it hung up. "Hello?"

"Hi baby. I was just calling to say I'm back in Miami." It was Aunt Tracey. "that's good. I'm glad you're safe." I heard her sniff through the phone and I wasn't sure if she was crying or had a cold but I stayed quiet. "You know I love you DJ right?" I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yes, I love you too." I could mentally see her smile. "Look, I'm glad you got your dad back in your life and I'm proud of you. You're a great kid. Stay that way." I frowned but listened. "and I'm gonna miss the hell out of you boo. I hope I see you soon." I'd miss my aunt. I didn't fully understand what happened with her leaving the way she did but It was obvious she was fighting with my mom. But I didn't want her to be sad, she was important to me. "Don't worry, I'll definitely tell mom or dad to send me. maybe I'll come for New Years and we can go party." I joked dryly and she cracked up.

"Boy please…You crack me up. Maybe when you're older I'll hold you to that ok?" I smiled. "Sure." When she was done laughing she breathed in the phone and said "I love you DJ. Take care of your mom. I'll talk to you soon sweetie." I smiled. "I'll look after her…it's my job." Aunt Tracey chuckled softly, "yah it's your job mijo. Well talk to you soon." I said okay and hung up. I walked down to my dads' bedroom door and knocked quietly two times…when I didn't hear anything I turned the knob and opened it, peeking in.

I saw my dad sprawled out on his bed snoring lightly. I laughed and shut the door. I was happy my parents got back together. It just made me feel good, I couldn't really describe it. Plus I couldn't wait to be able to go to my dad when mom said 'NO', cause she always did. I went back downstairs, seeing uncle Vince and now Uncle Brian on the couch eating. "Wassup Uncle Brian, You get up this early too?" He nodded tiredly a mouth full of food and Uncle V chimed in. "Hell yeah Kid…gotta go to work n shit…you'll find out one of these days. Is your dad up yet?"

I shook my head, grinning. "Nah, he's still sleeping…" Uncle V and Uncle Brain looked at each other and started laughing, before going back to watching TV. I went and ate my food, grabbing a glass of orange juice then headed back to bed.

A couple hours later after I'd showered. I hung out with my mom and played with Alex. When my mom took him upstairs for a nap I sat out on the porch waiting for my dad to come get me on his lunch to go to the garage. After 10 minutes of that I got up and started walking down the long driveway kicking some rocks and then saw a house that was at the end of our drive. It was big: Probably a 5 bedroom like ours. I spotted this girl swinging on a tire that was hanging from a big tree in her backyard. She was beautiful. She had short black curly hair. Dark skin and she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen…

I walked by her fence, trying not to look obvious and then she saw me and jumped down running up to me. Oh crap. I started walking back towards the house and she yelled. "Wait! I've never seen you around here before who are you?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "My names DJ. I'm Dominic Toretto's son. I just moved out here…" She paused and frowned, resting her elbows on the wood railing. "Oh, I didn't know Dom had a son….damn I wonder if my cousin Olivia knows." I frowned coming closer to her. "What would it matter? Who's Olivia?" She smiled at me. She seemed really nice and she was even more perfect up close. She had light brown eyes, perfect tanned honey colored skin and dark nicely shaped eyebrows with thick eyelashes.

I almost felt like drooling and my stomach was feeling crazy. I'd never really had a crush on a girl before…usually they just got on my nerves. She spoke after she had a laughed about me oogling her. "Olivia used to date your dad. He didn't tell you? Well anyway…they broke like..a week ago…it was pretty strange and random. They were together for a minute though..i'd figured they were gonna have a big Italian wedding." I shook my head harshly, almost growling at her. "Well….you don't know how much he loves my mom. He would never be with anybody else." She caught on to my hostile, defensive attitude and stuck up her hands."Hey that's cool. I'm happy you got both your parents. Can't say the same for me; It's only me and my mom. I never got to meet my dad, but my Uncles have always been around…but it's not the same thing huh?…"

I frowned…kinda feeling the silliness of a crush starting to fade and a slight irritation setting in. this girl was pretty but she seemed weird… I turned and just started walking back to my house and she followed on her side of the fence. "Wait, where are you going? Don't you wanna know my name?" I suddenly stopped and wondered how I'd forgotten to ask her, her name. I turned back to her. "what's your name?" She smirked and popped her hip out. "Maria Raquel Sanchez. I'm 13. How old are you?" I kinda blushed. Feeling too young for her…I shrugged and said. "I'm only 9."

She chuckled flirtatiously. "You don't act 9. You're tall too. I figured you for 11 or 12." I smiled, feeling pretty good about myself. I stood up a little straighter. "Yah…I get that a lot." I heard my dads' car engine reviving around the corner and then saw him turn into the drive, looking at us through his front window. He pulled up and said wassup. "Hey, I've been meaning to introduce you two. This is my son DJ, Maria." She nodded and looked me up and down. "Yah, I know. You didn't tell me you had a son…and he's cute too."

My dad just shrugged. "What can I say, he takes after his dad." We all laughed. And Maria said bye and whispered to me before she left. I frowned pleasantly surprised by her secret. I watched her disappear into her house. I just stared until my dad cleared his throat. "DJ, you're gonna ruin it, get in the car. Never keeping staring…" I snapped outta my trance and ran on the other side, getting in. Dad turned around and headed back to the garage. He glanced at me, grinning.. "Is this your first crush?" I nodded shyly and then looked out the window. My Dad let out a baritone laugh and said. "I have a lot to teach you son…"

************

DJ's POV

A couple days later I was anxious to see Maria again. We talked every morning since we met and it was already 11:30, she was gonna leave soon and I had to go to the garage. I quickly ate some food and ran towards the front door and I heard my mom yell. "DJ?" I looked up to see her coming down the stairs with Alex and Aunty Mia. "Where are you going off to in such a hurry?" I thought about telling moms about Maria but not in front of everybody. "I'm just gonna wait for dad outside. It's not a big deal. Is that alright?" My mom gave me a look and nodded slowly. "Yah that's fine… just slow down. " I grinned. "Okay mom," and rushed out the door, fast pacing down the drive.

I didn't see Maria when I got there. I waited for 10 minutes but she didn't come out. Darn'it, I guess I missed her…man if my mom hadn't held me up. I sighed sadly and went back up to the house. I was sitting on the steps when I heard a car pull up, but it didn't sound like my dad's. It was a white Range Rover with black trimming, it parked and two girls stepped out. The driver was about 5'7, brown hair cut with a long straightened bang on the right side and the rest was spiked out in the back. She was in a baby blue Adidas sweat suit and had some black shades on…she pushed them down and looked at me over the brim of them…

She got this big smile on her face and ran to me. I backed up and froze when she hugged me. She pulled away smiling and I just frowned up at her. "You must be DJ right?" I nodded and kinda pulled outta her grasped. "And who are you?" she swatted her hand at me playfully. "I'm your Aunt Lilly. It's so great to finally meet you, Gosh you look so much like your dad!" she put her shades on her head and I saw her piercing green eyes. She giggled, whining. "You're just adorable! How old are you?" I laughed uncomfortably saying. "Thanks…and I'm 9." she could tell I was thinking she was a little off, so she backed up giving me my space back. "Sorry…I know I'm probably freaking you out. My fault; I'm your dads' sister: The baby."

I nodded. "Okay. That's cool. He told me about you. It's nice to meet you too." I saw another woman walk up, dragging a big suit case behind her. She was holding a notebook lap top case in her other hand with a Japanese manga book on top. She was maybe 5'5. She was light skinned and had green eyes also and blondish-brown long hair that was in a French braid and the tail of it hung over her shoulder stopping at the bottom of her breast. I quickly averted my eyes and look at her green Chuck Taylors and noticed she had on some dark blue jean shorts and a green tank top.

I smiled at her and stuck my hand out. "Hi I'm DJ. Nice to meet you." she kinda fumbled with her stuff and then shook my hand. "Hi, wow, well aren't you a polite young man. Not too many of those left. I'm Dezi." After the introductions my Aunt Lilly draped her arm over my shoulders and we headed up the porch, going inside. Aunt Lilly smiled saying. "Let's go find your mom. I haven't seen her in forever.


End file.
